Gianna
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: It's 2046, Mag has just given birth to a baby girl. Mag raises Gianna with Rotti and his contract as well as Gianna's father looming over her. What happens to Gianna after the fateful Genetic Opera?
1. God Is Gracious

**Authors Note; I've recently become obsessed with Repo! So I thought I'd take a swing at a fan fiction. This idea popped into my head and I've just been adding on to it and plotting. I'll try and update this as much as possible. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**God is Gracious**

_**2046**_

The pain in Mag's body was unwavering and relentless; she was writhing in pain while the doctor and nurse tried to settle her. Their attempts at calming her went unnoticed; she was in agony trying to push this child out. Eight hours had already gone by and barley any progress had been made. "Mag, you need one good push and the baby should crown. Don't give up, you're almost there." Her doctor encouraged. The nurse held her hand and dabbed her forehead with a cloth. Mag did as she was told and gave the next push her all. She could feel the baby begin to leave her body and she kept on pushing, desperate for this to be over.

Finally, after eight and a half grueling hours, Mag had finally delivered a healthy little girl. The nurse happily cleaned her off, and then gave her to the doctor for him to check and make sure everything was fine. When he was satisfied with her condition he happily handed her to her weary mother. Mag smiled down at her wailing newborn daughter, trying to cease her cries, which she successfully did not much later. Her daughter looked up at her with wide green eyes, so innocent. Mag kissed her forehead and smoothed her tuft of thick black locks.

"Ms. Defoe, what do you want to name her?" questioned the nurse. Mag looked up, she hadn't really thought of a name. She thought silently to herself for about ten minutes.

"Gianna Angioletta…" Mag's mind trailed off to her child's father. He wasn't involved at all, she hadn't had too much contact with him. No, she clearly wouldn't use his last name, but she couldn't help but to think of him. "Gianna Angioletta Defoe," Mag announced proudly. "My little Gia." She smiled down at her new baby, healthy, cooing in her arms, awkwardly fumbling to attach to Mag's breast. Mag chuckled and adjusted her daughter so she could drink her milk.

After making sure mother and daughter were fine, "I'll come in tomorrow to check on you and Gianna. My name is Lucia Evans." The nurse introduced herself and filled out a few pieces of paper work before leaving with the doctor. Mag was content to be alone with her child, at last.

She sat up in her bed, joy flooding into her heart. While her daughter certainly wasn't planned, or conceived in the way she had hoped if she were ever to have children, the love that filled her heart was strong. Gianna had settled in her mother's arms when she was done eating. "My little Gia, I never expected I could ever have something as pure and wonderful as you. I love you with all my heart my love," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She cradled her child softly and appreciated the soft coos she murmered.

Still, she had to think of how this played out in her mind when she was a little girl. She imagined she'd never be able to see her child's face. She never imagined that her child would not be conceived in love, but in carnal purposes only. She hardly thought of her child's father and she was sure he didn't think of her. She assumed he knew she was pregnant, it wasn't avoidable with the circumstances. Whether he knew it was his or thought otherwise, or even if he had cared, which she doubted, she didn't know. He had only one purpose for Mag. It was sex, simple as that.

Mag knew she didn't care whether he knew or not. While she certainly couldn't avoid him, she could ignore him. Gia was hers, in this God forsaken world, her ray of light, her heart and soul. Mag laughed to herself, it was honestly hard to believe she could love her child this much already. Rising up from the bed, a tad wobbly, Mag pulled the bassinet closer to her bed, and gently set her daughter down. The white bassinet stood out with the dark contrast of the room, and it's gothic style.

Glancing out the window, she looked up at the moon peeking out from the cloudy night sky. She thought of how this was supposed to be what Marni was doing, raising her daughter, with Nathan. But, that was not how Marni's story went, and Marni was now sitting in a tomb. Mag almost felt guilty for the feeling of pure bliss she was feeling when Marni never even got to see her child before both of them were dead.

"I'll be a wonderful mother Marni, for the both of us." Mag vowed to her friend.

**Authors Note; I've recently become obsessed with Repo! So I thought I'd take a swing at a fan fiction. This idea popped into my head and I've just been adding on to it and plotting. I'll try and update this as much as possible. Thoughts? I tried writing in a new style and I'll try and improve on writing as much as possible. Also, the name is a little different, I wanted it to be Italian, since the movie has such an Italian theme going on and I'm obsessed with the culture. Gia's name has a meaning; Gianna-God is Gracious. Angioletta- angel/little messanger. Anyways, please don't be too harsh with reviews, next chapters will be longer, more detail, etc.**


	2. Discreet

**Chapter Two**

**Discreet**

Mag woke with a start the next morning, greeted by a message from non-other than Rotti Largo. She groaned a rolled out of bed, opening the curtains letting the gloomy grey light in the room.

"Mag, I understand that you've given birth. Please come to office, we must discuss your situation. Bring the child." Mag sighed. Her boss wasn't particularly thrilled when she told him she was expecting and keeping the child. She had only guessed he had a hunch who her child's father was, and though he was furious, he allowed her the '_privilege_' of making her own choice. Mag kept performing until she was too big for any dress to hide her figure and she went into seclusion until she had given birth.

Quickly pulling on a long black dress of her usual style, and a cloak, she picked up her newborn who was simply in a diaper. She pulled out a little black onesie and gently put it on Gianna. She then hurried down the stairs, and out to her chauffeured car.

Her chauffeur, Max had gotten a car-seat already, she smiled,_ Always a step ahead of me, _she thought to herself. She dreaded having to go to GeneCo tower; she dreaded having to avoid Rotti's horrible children. She dreaded having to see Rotti. This was her life though, all under Rotti's control.

Once they arrived, Mag was able to slip in mostly unnoticed, holding Gia close to her under her cloak. She earned a few strange looks from genterns, looking oddly at how she was walking, and they seemed to notice she was concealing something.

Finally, after finding the elevator in the dark and dreadful building, she was in Rotti's office. Rotti, sitting at his desk, his usual business like demeanor and appearance, his intimidating Hench girls looming behind him as always, alert and ready to strike any threat.

"Mag, welcome. Please, come, sit." He greeted. Mag did as she was told, uncovering Gia from her cloak, settling comfortably with the infant.

Rotti's gaze fell upon Gia; it was a warm look, something Mag had never seen on his face. Mag was on guard however. This was still Rotti Largo, the man who had no problem having people organs ripped out of their bodies mercilessly.

"May I hold her?" Mag quickly looked up, startled by this question, weary of him wanting to hold her daughter. She rose and walked over to Rotti, who was sitting behind his desk, she gingerly handed Gia over to Rotti and as soon as she was out of her arms, she ached to have her back.

"Ah, Mag, she is truly beautiful. Her name?" he questioned. "Gianna Angioletta Defoe." Mag answered. Rotti looked kindly at the child, her looking up at him with familiar eyes.

"About where she'll end up…" Rotti started. Mag inhaled sharply, she was under the impression she could keep her daughter.

"Rotti, please, I beg of you, let me keep her," Mag pleaded. Rotti shook his head, still looking at Gia, "Mag, this isn't good for business, you can't have such a huge distraction. Children are time consuming," he mumbled thinking of his own children and their ridiculous antics.

Mag could feel tears brimming in her enhanced eyes, "Please, Rotti. I'll do anything. I'll find a caretaker. I have a nurse coming today, I can ask her. Please, I'm already your caged bird, no freedom whatsoever, please don't take away the one joy in my life," she begged. Trying to appeal to his humanity was easier said than done.

"Please, I'll work twice as hard, no complaints, I beg of you, please don't take her from me," Mag whispered, tears streaming down her face. Rotti looked at Mag and then back to the tiny baby in his arms; he sighed, and handed Gia back to her mother, who held her close. "Alright, you may keep her, but as you said, you'll need to find someone to watch her while you work. The public won't know that you have a child, and she mustn't interfere with your work. Whomever you chose as a caretaker must be discreet and cooperative. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, "Yes, of course." Mag replied hastily, nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

"Now, who is this nurse you mentioned?"

"Her name is Lucia Evans, I believe." Mag answered. She'd clearly want to speak with this woman before she allowed her to watch her child.

"I'll look into her files and if I feel she is an appropriate match for a caretaker, I'll send her a message about this job, you can speak with her about it," he explained. "Since this will be difficult to conceal from the employees here, they'll have to agree to confidentiality as well. Although, I don't think that will be hard to make them agree to," he chuckled. Mag shuddered at what he was implying. "Please remember what you've agreed to Mag

"Yes of course, I'll be careful with this situation."

"You may leave now Mag," Rotti dismissed. Mag didn't need to be told twice, with a nod, she left Rotti's office and hurried into the elevator. Once out of the elevator, she turned the corner to the exit and ran straight into the person, she wanted to avoid most. Pavi Largo.

"Ah, dear Mag! As-a beautiful as-a ever!" Pavi complimented. Mag scowled at him. He was as usual, dressed in an over the top style outfit, a feminine face adorning his own.

"Hello, Pavi. If you'll excuse me, I was on my way out," Mag huffed. Pavi grabbed her by the arm "Why the rush bella? What's-a this?" he questioned, eyeing Gianna whom she had covered up as soon as she ran into him.

"This is my daughter, Gianna," Mag said uncovering the child. Pavi's eyes widened slightly, he of course knew the paternity of the child, which was only confirmed when the same green eyes looked up at him. He really hadn't expected his father to allow his precious soprano to keep the child she was carrying. He observed the infant, taking in her features, he could certainly tell she was beautiful, she had porcelain skin the same of her mother, rosy, chubby cheeks, beautifully green eyes, matched with dark eyelashes framing them, and dark curls gracing the top of her head. She was a _perfect child_, he thought, _a child that of course only I could have a part in,_ he thought smugly to himself.

"Ah, I- ah see. She is-a molto bella. Congratulations on-a beautiful child," he said. Mag glared at him, she felt as if she was mocking her, he knew very well that this was his child, and she knew very well, he wouldn't be involved, as if she wanted his insanity around her precious daughter.

"Excuse me; I really must be on my way." Mag excused herself, not wishing to be in this situation any longer. "Addio, Magdalene, Gianna." Pavi moved out of Mag's way, allowing her to rush out of the building.

Mag finally got back into her car with haste. The situation with Pavi, and him seeing the results of their little trysts was uncomfortable. She didn't want him to see Gianna. She certainly didn't want Gianna to know that she was related to the Largos. She shook it off, looking at Gia in her car-seat peacefully dozing off, made all her worries disappear.

Soon enough, she was back at her home, she grabbed Gia, thanked Max, and strode back inside. She put Gianna up for a nap, and waited for the nurse to come. In the meantime, she let herself relax. She hadn't been this happy since before Marni had died, who once again her thoughts drifted to. Marni would be her daughter's godmother if fate hadn't taken her away. Marni's own daughter, would be like a big sister. Her mind was wistful, for those thoughts, wishing they could only be true. She thought of poor Nathan, whom she hadn't seen in seven years. She hoped he was doing fine, she really never had the opportunity to see him. Her train of thought was suddenly disrupted by knocking on the door.

She stood up, and walked down the stairs to answer the door to Lucia Evans. Now that she wasn't in agonizing pain, she could see the girl was in her mid-twenties, with thick auburn hair that fell in waves to past her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes and full lips which were wearing a kind smile. She was very beautiful, but not overdone like the scalpel sluts that roamed around. She wore a long grey sweater and dark jeans. Mag was glad she didn't dress like the genterns.

"Welcome, please come in," Mag greeted. Lucia smiled and nodded, entering the home. Mag led her to a French styled sitting room. "Would you like some tea, Ms. Evans?" Mag offered

"No, ma'am, I'm fine thank you." Lucia politely replied.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you got the message from Mr. Largo?"

"Yes, I did, and I'm more than happy to help out with your daughter. "

"You're aware that I'll need you quite often and will need you to be very discreet?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Not a problem to the time or the discreetness. I understand this a difficult situation, and I wouldn't want to harm you or your daughter by going around blabbing that Blind Mag has a child." She explained.

Mag smiled, this girl was genuine, and she seemed like a truly nice person, who only wanted to help. So very people still held these qualities today.

"Forgive me for prying, but have you had any surgery?" Mag asked

Lucia giggled "No, not all that seems to be a common question these days. I haven't had any cosmetic surgery, no. I did require a heart transplant as well as a liver transplant. I had organ failure about a year and a half ago. I was a very frail child, I got very sick very easily, it lasted until adulthood where it got worse. I'm quite healthy now though." Lucia explained.

"Well, Lucia, I think you'll make a wonderful caretaker to Gia. You seem like a lovely person. Would you like to see her now?"

Smiling, Lucia nodded." Mag showed Lucia upstairs into her room where her daughter lay in her white bassinet, ever so gently, Mag picked up Gia and brought her over to Lucia, placing her in her arms. Gia gurgled at the transition.

Lucia smiled down on the infant, "What a beautiful baby girl," after checking her heart and breathing, Lucia concluded, "She seems perfectly healthy, Ms. Defoe."

"Please, call me Mag."

"Mag. If you don't mind me asking, where is her father? Feel free not to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." Mag looked off for a moment, she wasn't offended, but she didn't know quite how to answer that.

"Gianna's father is Pavi Largo," taking in the shocked expression on Lucia's face, she elaborated, "It was nothing romantic of course, merely physical, it only happened because of the fact that his father practically owns me, I really didn't have much of a choice. It's long been over."

"Of course. I'm so sorry for asking, I didn't mean to be rude," Lucia apologized.

"Don't be, out of it, I got a great gift that has already made my life brighter." She said, caressing Gia's cheek. She looked up and smiled at Lucia, who returned the smile. At this moment, for the first time in a very long time, Mag felt happy, she wasn't completely alone anymore.

**Author's Note**

**So, I hope this was more elaborate and written better than the first chapter. I'm satisfied with how it's coming out. I did tweak a few things in the first chapter, making it ten years before the Opera rather than eight, Lucia's last name, nothing huge. I definitely wrote more into detail in this chapter and hope to be able to keep writing this way! I hope you like it!**


	3. Just Like Mommy

**Chapter Three**

**Just Like Mommy**

**2048**

"Gia, wake up! You want to go see Mama rehearse don't you?"

The toddler slowly opened her eyes to see Lucia, smiling down at her, ready to get her going for the day. Gia sleepily outstretched her arms to Lucia and was scooped up into a hug.

"I know momma works so early, but it's exciting to get to see her get ready for work, huh?"

Gia nodded her head eagerly. She loved to see the elegance of her mother in her rehearsals, to see her costumes and observe all the work that went into preparing for the opera. She may have only been two, but she loved it all.

"Let's get ready now so we can head out. Do you want me to get an outfit out for you?"

"No! I'm a big girl! I can do it!" Gia exclaimed, ready to show her independence.

"Okay. Go for it." Lucia placed Gia down on her black comforter, and exited the room. Gia's room was colored with purple walls and black wooden furniture. She stretched and got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She could only reach two out of the four drawers, so she chose the lowest one and rummaged through it, making a mess that Lucia would find later…

She picked out a deep blue dress that had lace on the trim and collar. She slipped into it and called Lucia back into the room.

"Well, look at you Gia. All ready to go?" Lucia grinned at the toddler who smiled brightly up at her.

"You can't leave with that bed head my dear," Lucia told her, as she handed her the little hand mirror off of her dresser. Gia's thick hair was wild and curly. "Can you do my hair Lucy? Please?"

"Of course, go brush your teeth first."

Gia did as she was told and toddled off to her bathroom to get ready. It really amazed Lucia how well behaved she was. She certainly wasn't as well behaved as a child.

When Gia came back Lucia started brushing her thick, shiny black hair, which was down to her shoulders. She pulled a small ponytail into the back, leaving dark locks under it and tied it with a blue satin bow.

"There, pretty as a picture. Don't you agree?"

Gia looked into the little mirror and giggled "You always make my hair pretty Lucy."

"Let's go now Gia." Lucia said, picking up Gia in her arms and walking down the stairs. Gia clung to Lucia, playing with the golden necklace that fell on her neck, twiddling the pendent that held a small diamond in the middle.

"Pretty necklace Lucy,"

"Do you like it? My daddy gave it to me when I was little."

They got out to the yard, where Mag's car waited; she had sent it back to her house to pick them up. Lucia strapped Gia into her car seat, and then they were off.

"Lucy, who's my daddy?"

Lucia looked over at the little girl. She was always inquisitive, but Lucia had hoped that this question would be to her mother, or not at all.

"You'd best ask your momma that question Gia."

Gia accepted this. She was soon distracted by the things beyond the window of the car. She giggled excitedly when they arrived at GeneCo tower. Lucia thanked the driver and helped Gia out of the car, letting the little girl walk on her own, but holding her hand tightly. As they entered the building, Lucia couldn't help but to scoff at the genterns, whose dresses were hardly longer than Gia's.

Once they found the elevator, they headed up the floor where the opera took place; the room was busy with setup and rehearsals. Gia was excited, she wanted to see her mother and watch her practice, and she managed to slip out of Lucia's hand and ran off behind the stage. Looking all around her, she didn't notice the woman she bumped into.

"I'm sorry." Gia said, looking up at the intimidating woman, who had long black hair, lavender eyes and big red painted lips. She wore a neon pink dress that went down to her knees and had feathers on the trim, Gia had certainly never seen a dress like this before.

"Who's this?" the woman questioned, looking down at the child. A man came up next to her, a scowl on his face.

"It's Mag's brat." He spat.

The woman picked up the child, looked at her face, into her eyes. She smirked.

"She seems much too cute to be Mag's. Look at her eyes Luigi, remind you of someone?" she sneered. The man peered over at Gia, he scoffed.

"He's such a fucking idiot,"

_Meanwhile_

"Gia? GIA! Oh God, where did you go?!" Lucia was in a panic, searching all over the theatre, searching for where the girl could've run off to.

"Where-a did who-a go bella?"

Lucia was grabbed around the waist and pulled to Pavi Largo. She squirmed, Pavi had done things like this multiple times, he had somewhat of a fascination with her, and it made Lucia grimace.

"I'm looking for Gia." Lucia huffed, she was eager to escape his grasp and return to her searching. Pavi simply smiled.

"I believe that-a I hear- a small voice-a backstage, allow-a me to assist you in your-a search." Pavi didn't relinquish the firm grip her had on her small waist, but led her off toward the back stage.

"Pavi, let me go! If I don't find Gia before Mag comes in, she'll kill me!"

"Is it really Mag you need to worry about killing you Lucia?"

Lucia looked over to see Amber and Luigi, Amber held Gia on her hip, Gia seemed fascinated with Amber, and was only glad to be held by her.

"Amber, please give her here,"

"Relax Lucia, I'm just chatting with little Gia. She's very cute, very pretty, and she has beautiful eyes, wouldn't you agree brothers?" she said this looking at Pavi. Pavi wasn't affected by this. He did however admire the little girl, because as he had seen when she was a tiny infant, she was beautiful. Her Italian features shined on her face. Though she bore a striking resemblance to her mother, she was highlighted by features from the other side of her family.

"Besides, I think Gia likes me. Do you like me Gia?" Amber cooed. Gia nodded her head vigorously, smiling up at Amber. Lucia was stiff, she didn't like being surrounded by all three Largo siblings, one was too close for comfort, the other holding Mag's daughter, and the third was dangerous to just be around in general.

"Anyways, what a bad nanny you are Lucia, letting precious little Gia run off on her own," Amber taunted "She could've gotten _hurt_." Amber emphasized the word hurt with scorn in her voice.

"I realize this Amber, thank you." Lucia growled. Amber Sweet was not someone Lucia liked to associate with. She was deep into her zydrate addiction, almost always high to lessen her pain from her periodic surgeries. She certainly didn't want Gia around her and knew for sure that Mag wouldn't like the situation she was in.

"If you don't mind, I need to take Gia to see her mother now."

Amber shrugged, and let the little girl down, who skipped over to Lucia. Lucia picked her up, a stern look on her face, "Gia, do not do that again. I can't have you running off without me."

"Yes ma'am." She pouted, she felt badly about scaring Lucy like that. Gia looked off to her right, where she really noticed the man standing next to Lucia. She noticed there was something odd about his face.

"Lucy, what's wrong with his face?" Gia blurted out, causing the other two Largo siblings to laugh. Lucia couldn't help but smirk, looking over at Pavi, who she was surprised didn't look irritated or even offended at the accusation that _his_ face was anything less than perfect.

"Gia, don't be rude. Apologize to Mr. Largo." Lucia scolded.

"Sorry Mr. Largo." Gia muttered, clearly still curious to what was on his face and why it was there.

"Little-a children don't-a understand beauty-a yet." He dismissed. His brother scoffed while his sister rolled her eyes. Lucia then took that as an opportunity to leave, wriggling her way out of Pavi's hold, she wasted no time in leaving. She took a seat out in the audience, which was of course empty.

About five minutes after taking their seats, Mag glided out, her dress was long and black. The top was corset style and the train was silk. Her hair was long and loose, glimmering in the lighting, her eyes, heavily made up in silver and black, which glistened in the lighting. Lucia never understood why so much had to be done for the rehearsals; it was as if they were the actual performance. Mag was a professional and surely didn't need so much practice; she never had any issues during her shows.

Nonetheless, Lucia was happy to watch, Gia in her lap, listening to the beautiful songs of her friend. She and Mag had become quite close over the two years Lucia had been with her and Gia. She knew how Mag grew up and how difficult it was to be blind, how her best friend, Marni had found a way for her to see again, thanks to her then fiancé Rotti Largo. Mag signed over her life so she could see, in return, becoming the 'Voice of GeneCo'. How not much later than that, Marni met Nathan Wallace, got married to him and got pregnant. Mag described how Marni became sick and she and her daughter had both died.

Lucia of course elaborated on her story as well. Lucia was as she explained, a very sickly child. She got sick very often. Her older sister took care of her as best as she could, since their parents had been victims of repossessions when she was eight. Her older sister, Lana died when she was twenty-seven; she was repossessed too, for her heart. Lucia herself was twenty two, by this time; her sister had saved enough for Lucia to replace her organs. She was able to become a nurse by her intelligence thankfully. Lucia like Mag, resented GeneCo, it had slaughtered all of her family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mag's beautiful voice, singing her gorgeous song. Airily moving across the stage, her body movements were graceful and charming. Her daughter watched her with wide eyes, her mother was captivating. Lucia knew Gia loved to come see her prepare for her shows, but she was always curious as to why she could never attend a live show. _You're too young_ was usually the answer to her question, though she'd ask when she was older. Like most she'd have to watch on TV.

Once Mag had finished, Gia jumped out of Lucia's lap, running towards her mother, who was ready to receive her with open arms. Her little legs took her as fast as they could up the stairs of the stage and to her mother. She ran into her mother and hugged so very tightly.

"Mommy, that was amazing."

"I'm so glad you liked it my love." Mag smiled. She picked Gia up and kissed her on the cheek. Gia smiled happily, she loved being with her mother, nothing could make her quite as happy.

"Mommy, I met a really pretty lady today."

"Did you? What's her name?" Mag questioned.

"Amber." Gia said simply.

Mag's demeanor changed at this, her head whipped around to Lucia. Lucia shrugged and hurried to Mag.

"She got out of my grasp when we arrived! She ran off backstage, she was found by Amber and Luigi and I was being harassed by Pavi. I found her five minutes later." She explained. Mag's look was still cross. Sighing,

"Well, no harm done. Gianna Angioletta, you are not to ever do that again, do you understand?" Mag scolded.

"Yes mama."

"Good, now you two should head back now, my show is in an hour, I mustn't be distracted."

Lucia nodded. Mag hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead, and passed her to Lucia. Lucia smiled at her and turned to exit. Mag shook her head; she did not want a repeat of today. She never wanted Amber Sweet or her brothers near her daughter.

"Come on now Gia, don't diddle-dally."

Gia, clinging to Lucia's hand obediently followed, they were right outside of the building when Gia noticed something in an alley.

"Wait, Lucy! Look!"

Lucia directed her attention to the alley; she saw a little puppy, pitifully skinny, with scruffy dark brown fur with brown streaks in it. The puppy seemed to be searching for food.

"Oh! Lucy! Can we keep him?"

"Gia, I have no idea if he's a nice puppy or not. Besides, I can't make that decision, only your mother can."

Gia looked up at her, sympathy in her eyes, "But he looks lost, and hungry." She begged. Lucia looked off to the puppy, which was quite sad looking. Sighing, she clicked her tongue to get the puppy's attention. The puppy looked up, curiosity in his brown eyes.

He cautiously trotted over; Gia walked up to him, calmly and attempted to pet him. He shied away, looking frightened. "Let him smell you first Gia, he looks scared." Lucia instructed.

Gia followed her instructions and let the puppy smell her hand. He eased over to her and let her pet him. Lucia couldn't resist how cute this was. Gia's little chubby hand gently petting his tangled fur. Lucia gingerly came forward and allowed the puppy to smell her as well. When he was satisfied, she petted his side, feeling his ribcage through his fur.

"Alright, we'll see what your mother says when she gets home. I make no promises." Lucia said. That was enough for Gia. She led the puppy into the car and sat him down next to her. Lucia scooted in and tucked Gia into her car seat.

"What should we call him?"

Lucia frowned at this. She didn't want Gia to expect that he would be kept. Gia however just needed to call him something other than 'puppy'.

"Duke. I want to name him Duke!"

"Well, wait a moment," Lucia halted. She scooted over in her seat and lifted up the puppy's leg gently. "Duke it is." She said, confirming his gender. Gia was confused by this, Lucia certainly wasn't going to elaborate on what she did any more than simply saying, "I was making sure he was a he," this seeming to satisfy Gia.

When they arrived back at the house, Lucia insisted on washing the puppy before anything. Gia was eager to help and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, with Lucia holding Duke trailing after her. Lucia scrubbed hardly to get the filth out of Duke's fur, and when she was done, she felt more pity for him. His fur, being wet, clung to his body, enhancing how emaciated he was.

"I think Duke is hungry Gia. Shall we go feed him?"

"I think Gia is also hungry too Lucy. Can we feed her also?" Lucia giggled at this.

"Yes, of course."

Gia trotted down to the kitchen and sat up in her chair, looking happily at Duke who was placed down on the floor next to her. It was around seven P.M by then and in an hour, Mag's performance would be on, so she could feed them, watch Mag and put Gia to bed, Lucia planned.

They clearly didn't have dog food, so Lucia cut some steak up into puppy sized pieces and watched Duke devour it, and then lap up a dish of water. Lucia wondered when his last meal was…

She made Gia her dinner of chicken and angel hair pasta, and let her eat while she tried to find out the type of dog Duke was. After searching through a book of dog breeds in a book of Animals they had for Gia, she discovered he was a wolfhound.

"Duke is going to be a big boy, Gia."

Gia grinned, and excused herself from the table, Duke following her into the living room. She sat up on the couch and waited for Lucia to come in and turn the Opera on. She cuddled up with Duke, who seemed perfectly docile and happy to be shown affection.

Lucia walked into the room and turned on the TV. It opened to Mag, just in time to see her perform. It was just as it was when they watched, graceful and elegant. Gia, head resting next to Duke's on the couch started to doze off about ten minutes into the opera. Two hours passed by and Lucia had to take pictures of this, it was just too cute.

"Cameras, how old fashioned!" Mag said from behind, Lucia hadn't even noticed her come in, she was a bit startled.

"Well, Miss Diva, not all of us have digitally enhanced corneas!"

Mag smirked at her friend and then she realized that what was on the couch was not a stuffed animal. "Care to explain?" Lucia laughed and explained how they found Duke and how attached Gia had already grown to him.

"Well, I guess we have a puppy now." Mag conceded. She thought this would be good for Gia to learn responsibility and love for him. She looked down on them, it really was a cute image, one to be saved.

**Author's Note**

**I'm very happy with how this is shaping up and me being able to keep up with updates. Also for future reference, I will be skipping ahead in years in the next chapter, because I have ideas for later dates. Just saying, it was always planned that way, just a heads up. Please review! And thanks to all that have reviewed so far! :D**


	4. Zydrate,Zias and Queens

**Chapter Four**

**Zydrate, Zias and Queens**

_**2056**_

Gianna looked out from her balcony, wistfully wishing to be allowed to walk about on her own for once. Unless Lucia went with her, she couldn't go outside unless it was the backyard. She only wanted to explore a little bit. Her mother and Lucia both ruled against it. Gia wished for only a little more freedom.

Returning into her bedroom and shutting the dark purple silk curtains, she looked over to her dog Duke, who was spread out on her queen sized bed. "Duke, if I went outside, you'd protect me, wouldn't you?" Duke barked at Gia, to confirm. Though she doubted he really understood her, she liked to pretend he did. Gia smiled and smoothed out her black skirt that was satin covered by a veil of lace and adjusted her black sweater. She inherited her mother's taste in clothing alright.

Gia crept out of her room and set her sights on Lucia's room, Duke following behind her. Lucia's room was on the opposite side of the hallway from her room and her mother's room, which was on the wall vertically to Gia. She quietly peered into Lucia's room, seeing that she was asleep; Gia decided that this would be her chance to explore a little bit more.

Quickly as possible she darted out the front door, Duke tailing her. She had really no idea where she wanted to go, but made a mental trail of how to get home. She just started to wonder about, letting the path she chose take her somewhere. Not ten minutes into their little escapade, she found someplace very interesting, _The Graveyard!_

Gia was interested in everything about her surroundings. She'd never been here, although it wasn't hard to tell what it was. Her mother came here to visit her friend's tomb, but Gia was never allowed to come. "It's not a place for children," her mother would warn. Gia scoffed. She was much more intelligent than the average ten year old, much more clever. She could handle a little graveyard.

Her and Duke wandered around for a few minutes, reading the graves, just taking it all in. Gia then noticed a man, with long brown hair, with colored strands through it. He was covered in pale make up and seemed to be… _What was he doing?_

He was taking a body out of its grave! Gia, crept a little closer, curious to see what exactly he was doing. However, gravity seemed to disagree with Gia being sneaky, and she tripped, making a loud thud.

"No need to creep Kid, I don't bite."

Gia, getting up, walked toward him, Duke leading protectively.

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

With that, he took out syringe, and smacked the needle into the corpse's nose extracting a blue liquid.

Gia cringed, this was disgusting. "What kind of work is this?"

"It's zydrate. Lots of addicts pay a good price for it."

"What does it do?"

"It numbs you, you won't feel a thing when you get cut up."

Gia understood. It was an anesthetic. Lots of people always liked to get touched up by surGENs. Amber Sweet for example, every time Gia saw her around she always had a different face. Her eyes, nose, cheekbones, and hair color would be different. Her mother and Lucia didn't like Amber very much. Gia did though. Amber was always nice to her.

"Don't they provide it when someone goes into surgery? They can't just slice them up with them being able to feel all that?"

"Good observation, Kid. This is an unfiltered, source. GeneCo makes it a little less intense. This is street grade, much better."

Gia absorbed this information. She watched him put the little glass vial away, looking satisfied with his zydrate amount.

"Kid, you better scram. Graveyards are patrolled by genecops. You don't wanna be caught by them." He warned. Gia nodded, and turned to leave the graveyard. She still wanted to explore though, so this trip wasn't over.

She made her way into another alleyway, seeing two people, a man and a woman. She decided she didn't want to go down this road, so she tried to leave but was caught by the woman.

"Graves, would you look who it is! It's Gianna!" she squealed.

Gia looked up to see Amber Sweet. Something clearly was up, she wasn't put together. Her eyes were glazed over and her make up smudged. She also didn't understand what the GeneCo heiress would be doing wandering around the alleys with a graverobber, who she recognized from earlier.

"Hi, Amber."

"Now, did Mag let you out of your cage?"

Graverobber looked perplexed at this, "Mag?"

"Mag. Mag is her mommy, didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Well, I mean you should've guessed! Look at her!"

"What's wrong with Amber?" Gia asked.

"Amber, dear Gianna, is addicted to surgery, as I'm sure you've noticed her changing looks. As I told you in the graveyard, she needs a little help with getting rid of all that pain. That's where I come in, or zydrate, I should say."

Oh, now Gia understood. She was addicted to the painkiller. Amber seemed oblivious to the conversation happening around her, while Graverobber looked confused.

"Wait, so if she's Mag's kid, then why did your Dad let her keep her, and more importantly, who is her father?"

"Why would Amber know who my father is? I don't even know!"

"Oh, Graves. Looks like Mag's got some explaining to do!" Amber purred, her arms draping over Graverobber's shoulders.

"Mag's baby daddy is my dear big brother, Paviche." Amber smirked. She looked about ready to pass out, but none the less looked satisfied with herself. Gia was simply shocked. No one had ever told her or hinted to who her father might be. She was clearly always curious, because she know it took two people to make a baby, and she was pretty sure the stork didn't bring her, like her mother said when she was younger.

"No way."

"Are you really that surprised? Pavi tries to fuck every beautiful woman. Apparently he finds Mag beautiful. Hence, Gianna." Amber mumbled. Amber detested Mag. She had the talent that Amber desperately wanted. People loved her, adored her. Amber wanted that. She wanted to be the star.

"Amber, Mag's hot." Amber scowled.

"I think I should go home now…" Gia stuttered. Duke was still protectively guarding her, distrustful of Amber and Graves.

"Don't you wanna give your Zia Amber a hug?" she giggled.

"Gianna Angioletta Defoe!

Her head snapped around to see a very angry Lucia stalking towards her.

"I cannot believe you snuck out! You could've gotten hurt!" Lucia observed the very high Amber Sweet and Graverobber. She could also sense that Gia felt awkward.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just ran into Amber here." Gia was not going to tell her mother or Lucy what she had just learned.

"Lucia, you must be a pretty damn bad nanny, if you let this kid keep sneaking off. I remember she did this as a baby too. " Amber scoffed.

"Lucy, you never told me that it was Mag's kid you looked after." Graves intervened. _They knew each other?_

Lucia smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me Graves. Also, you didn't know Mag had a kid until just now! But, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to get Gia back now. It's way too late; she shouldn't be out."

Graves shrugged and smiled. Lucia took Gia by the shoulder gently, and commanded Duke to follow. They walked in silence as Gia contemplated what she was told. Pavi Largo? She had seen him around the rehearsals; she'd never really met him. Her mother wouldn't let her talk with anyone who wasn't necessary to speak with.

When they got the front yard Lucia turned towards Gia, blocking the gate.

"Gia, you cannot sneak away like that. If I lose you, I'll lose my head!"

Gia giggled, "She wouldn't decapitate you. Just maybe break your neck or beat you black and blue!"

Lucia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, get in, get upstairs and get ready for bed. It's almost ten!"

Gia hadn't realized how quickly the time passed by. She hurried up the stairs and into her room and put on her cotton, sky blue pajamas, and grabbed a book and snuggled into bed. Her book of choice was "The Six Wives of Henry VIII". She loved learning about history, and the Tudors were her favorite subject. She particularly liked his second wife, Anne Boleyn. She was ambitious, intelligent and independent. Her only 'fault' was that she couldn't produce a living son only a daughter, Elizabeth, so just as Henry VIII did with his first wife, Katherine of Aragon, although in a different manner than she, Anne was disposed of and disgraced.

She immersed herself into the book, hardly noticing when her mother came in. Mag walked over and laid down on the bed, adjusting herself to be should to shoulder with her daughter.

"What're you reading, darling?

"The Six Wives of Henry VIII"

"I see. Who're you reading about?"

"Anne Boleyn."

"Ah, the adulteress witch."

Gia looked up at her mother, "No! She was not a witch or an adulteress. The accusations that led her to her death were false! Henry just wanted to be rid of her so he could marry Jane Seymour and have a son!" she fervently defended.

"I was kidding. Although, seeing you so interested in history is good. But, put the book down, I want to talk with you."

Gia marked her place hesitantly and put her book down, looking at her mother.

"Tomorrow, there will be a fair by GeneCo, commemorating my final performance, which will be that night," Mag explained to her daughter that she'd be leaving GeneCo after the next day's performance, Gia was excited, this must mean she could spend more time with her mother. "Now, if I say you can go, will you promise not to give Lucia any trouble?"

"Yes! I promise Mom, no trouble from me at all!"

Mag didn't look entirely convinced, "Alright, then."

Gia grabbed her mother into a hug. She hardly ever got to go in public because of the resemblance to Mag, but Mag wasn't worried about that. She wanted her daughter to have a fun, happy day… Mag rested her cheek on Gia's forehead, "Gia? Make me a promise okay?"

"Promise me you'll be the best you can be at everything. That you'll be kind and smart and honest."

Gia nodded, "Of course," although she was confused as to why her mother brought this up.

"Good. I love you Gianna. Don't ever forget it."

"I love you mama. Ti amo più di quanto ci sono stelle nel cielo."

Mag smiled, taking in every precious moment with her daughter.

"Now, bedtime!"

"Aw mom! You ruined the loving moment!" Gia teased.

Mag rolled her eyes and snuggled Gianna into her bed, safe under the covers, off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They're great and keep me really motivated to keep writing. I hope I don't make Gia seem too smart for a ten year old, but I want her to be intelligent. Ah! So I hope to be writing more, as I got a new laptop, and I am on vacation and have finished my exams at school. So look for more chapters! And as for the little history lesson I got into, that will have more importance later on. I'm obsessed with the Tudors, so incorporating that is cool. ChidorixCixBritannia I have seen The Devil's Carnival. Love it! :P Keep the reviews coming everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Zia-Aunt**

**Ti amo più di quanto ci sono stelle nel cielo- I love you more than there are stars in the sky**


	5. The Fair

**Chapter Five**

**The Fair**

Gianna slowly rose out of her bed, throwing the covers off of her. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her curtains away, revealing a very cloudy day. Even with the bad weather, today was GeneCo's fair, and she was excited. The Italian Renaissance theme would be exciting, and Gia knew Italian after all. She was happy to be able to go outside and not have to worry about people and their suspicions. If people saw her with her mother, she could be passed off for as a fan.

After brushing her teeth, brushing her thick hair into place and getting dressed into an outfit of dark denim jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. She waited to Lucia to do her hair for the outing. Gia now made her way downstairs. She found her mother in the sitting room, Duke sitting in front of her, resting his head on Mag's lap. Mag was dressed in sweats and a tank top, far less glamorous than the public knew her to be. She was holding sheets of papers in her hands.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mag greeted Gia.

"Morning, Mom. What're those?"

"These," Mag said, holding up the papers in her hands, "Are my final song for tonight. It's called _Chromaggia_." Mag explained. Gia went and sat down beside her mother, taking the papers she read and translated it.

"What a pretty song. I know what it means in English too!"

"Very good! It's wonderful that you've practiced Italian so well."

"I wish I could see this song live." Gia pouted. She never thought it was fair that she couldn't see her mother perform live, but Mag had her reasons.

"Are you excited to go to the fair?" Mag asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes!"

"Good, now I have to go there now and get ready, I'll see you there. Be good for Lucy." Mag instructed, kissing Gia on her forehead. She gave Duke a kiss on his head as well and smiled to a very sleepy Lucia.

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

Lucia scowled, she was not a morning person. Her long auburn hair was a mess and Gia couldn't help but giggle. Lucia looked into a mirror on the wall and laughed herself. While she wasn't a morning person, she was too silly to not laugh at herself.

"Come on G; let's get your hair done."

Gia happily obliged. Lucia had done her hair since she was little and she always loved what she did. She brushed through the long black hair and styled it into a long French braid that fell on her shoulders.

"Perfect, now let me go get ready and then we can go." Lucia said, exiting the room..

"Duke, I'm so excited! I finally get a little freedom!" She said as she vigorously rubbed Duke's belly. He happily listened to her and enjoyed the affection. Twenty minutes later, Lucia was downstairs again.

"Finally! I thought you were never coming back!" Gia huffed.

"I'm sorry, it takes time to look this good!" she laughed. Lucia did look pretty. She had a pale green silk top on and black jeans. Her face was highlighted by makeup that only accentuated her features. Gia rolled her eyes and laughed with Lucy.

"Yes, you're stunning. A Goddess! Let's go!" Gia said grabbing Lucia by the hand and dragging her towards the front door. "Bye Duke! Be a good boy!" Gia shouted as they hurried out the door. She received a farewell bark.

"Gia! Honestly, there is no time limit. Calm down!"

They slid into the car and Gia was practically itching to get out of her seat. When they finally got there, Gia sped out of the car, only to be grabbed by Lucia.

"Cool it. You need to stay with me, okay?" Gia nodded and Lucia took her hand. They walked around observing everything, it was always interesting seeing how people dressed and looked and acted.

She finally spotted her mother, and ran up to her. Rotti Largo was there and a girl, who looked oddly familiar. Rotti Largo was shooing off his children and speaking with Mag. Gia kept her distance but was close enough to get right to her when they were done.

Meanwhile, Lucia had her sights on Gia, never letting her eyes leave her.

"Hello, bella." Purred an accented voice. She turned around to find Pavi Largo lurking about. He still had an infatuation with Lucia, which made her scowl.

"Pavi, even after all these years, I still don't know if you want me for a fuck or for my face, either way, not happening." She snarled. Pavi just chuckled.

"Who-a says I don't-a just want to talk-a?"

"It's never just talking with you."

"Well-a maybe this-a time bella," he said. She didn't meet his eyes; she was still focused on Gianna, despite her concentration being broken for a moment.

"She's quite-a pretty little-a girl."

"Of course she is. She's beautiful like her mother."

Pavi smirked at her, "She's got-a beautiful eyes. A few-a Italian features, no?"

Lucia glared at him.

"What's she-a like?" Pavi inquired. He'd never had much interaction with her, something he's sure Mag and Lucia are too happy to ensure, but she always seemed polite and intelligent, a very lovely child.

"She is everything that's good in the world. She is the sweetest and cleverest child." Lucia smiled. She loved Gia like a little niece and loved Mag as a sister too.

"Will the voice of GeneCo please take the stage? Blind Mag to the stage!"

Mag left from Rotti and the girl he was with, Gia headed towards Lucia.

"Don't you have to go meet up with daddy?" Lucia said, trying to get rid of him.

Pavi shrugged. "Until-a next time bella."

With him gone, she received Gia and they moved towards the stage, all the press gathered around and Mag cut the ribbon to the Opera. Everyone was excited about Mag's final performance. Lucia had no idea how she managed to get out of her contract, which she hadn't known the details of in the first place, but Mag said she'd handled it, so Lucia took her word for it.

Once the ribbon was cut, Lucia had no desire to stay and took Gia along to meet up with her mother. Gia adamantly wanted to stay and watch, but did as she was told.

Mag was in the tent where she prepared for this event. They entered in, and Gia was in awe of her mother, whose hair was thick with extensions. Her dress was a metallic green and her eyes were metallic light brown.

"Mom, this is so cool!" Gia gushed. Seeing all of this, the outside world and preparations for the opera was all so wondrous to her.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry there isn't more fun to it. I'm also sorry that I don't have much time to chat, I have to rehearse soon."

"Can we stay and watch?"

"No, Gia. I think it's best if Lucia took you home." Mag instructed.

"But mom," Gia whined. Mag looked sternly at her,

"Don't whine."

Gia shut her mouth and did her pouty face. Mag rolled her eyes and wrapped Gia up in her arms.

"Oh, Gia. I love you so much my darling. I have to go now, please don't give Lucia any trouble," tears were brimming in Mag's eyes, which Gia didn't understand why.

"Geez, Mom. Why're you emotional? I'll see you tonight when you get home."

Mag just squeezed her harder. "I just want you to know I love you, with all of my heart. Never forget that."

"I love you too. We've been over this!" she giggled

Mag let her daughter go reluctantly watching her exit. "Lucia, wait." Lucia halted Gia outside the tent telling her to stay put.

"Yes, Mag?"

"Thank you all you've done for me. I can't express how grateful I am. I've come to love you as a sister and friend and Gia loves you with all her heart. Thank you so much." Mag said, pulling Lucia into an embrace. Much like Gia, Lucia was confused to where all this sentiment was coming from.

"It sounds as If you're saying goodbye…"

Mag released her from her grip, "It'll become clear soon. It'll all be okay…" she said cryptically.

Lucia accepted this and left the tent, taking Gia by the hand and walked to the car. They were silent during the car ride home. Once they arrived back at the house,

"Gia, go inside, I'll be there in a moment," she said, walking off into an alley. She simply wanted to think to herself. Gia obeyed and went back into the house. After ten minutes, being the impatient child she was, being scolded by Lucia for this fault only two hours ago, she decide to go find her, Duke following. She couldn't prepare for what she'd see.

Lucia pinned against the brick wall, her face staring into space, with a shocked expression on her face, blood soaking her shirt. She was being cut open into by a man in a strange suit, she could make out the words GeneCo on it. Lucia's eyes fell on Gia. Gia couldn't breathe, she didn't understand what was happening. The man noticed Lucia watching as she was dying, he turned around, a liver in his hand, the other still holding Lucia up by the throat. Duke began growling and then a pair of arms grabbed Gia and pulled her back towards her house.

**Author's Note:**

**DUN DUN DUNUHHHHH! Yeah, I don't know if you might've seen that coming, but I had it planned since I conceived Lucia's character, sooo… Yeah. Anyways, here is the new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it and Review it? Pretty please ? :D Hope You all had a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrate and have a Happy New Year! **


	6. Notte di Morte

**Chapter Six**

**Notte de Morte**

Gia's heart was racing. She was expecting to wake up from a nightmare, and she'd go downstairs from her room and Lucia would be there waiting for her. What was happening? She looked over to see who grabbed her away, it was Graverobber. He had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Just like a curse, kid. It wiped out her entire family…" he muttered, looking off toward the alley.

"Who was that? Why would he hurt Lucy?" Gia cried.

"He's the Repo Man. When people can't pay for their organs that they've bought, he comes and takes the organs back. Your debt is paid with your life."

"Isn't there something we could do? Can't we save her? She can't be dead. She can't leave me." Gia sobbed. Graverobber looked sympathetically at her.

"It's too late, Gia. She's gone. She's been my friend for a real long time, if I could help her, I would."

"But… I don't know what to do," she said. She was never left alone and she didn't know how to handle it, especially in this sort of a situation. "I need to go find my mom. I need to tell her what happened. She'll know what to do."

"Be careful, kid..." He warned as her turned away.

"Wait, Graverobber?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Can you make sure Lucia is taken care of? Not just thrown away like trash? She deserves better than that," Gia asked, her heart heavy knowing she'd never see or talk to Lucia again. She'd never hear her jokes or have pillow fights with her, or have her do her hair. She was just gone.

"Yeah, I will. I'll make sure she's treated right," he promised. He wouldn't let her be thrown into a truck and dumped into a Repo Warehouse, and he wouldn't use her for zydrate. His old friend would be treated better than that.

Gia watched Graverobber walk off towards the alley where Lucia's corpse was. She wiped the tears off of her face and calmed herself down as much as she could and she and Duke entered the house. She walked up the stairs and stared at the door into Lucia's room. Slowly, she crept towards the room and opened the door. It had only been hours since Lucia had been in here, yet the room seems haunted and eerie. The bed was unmade, Lucia's dresser was open and the pajamas were thrown on the floor. She went over to the armoire and looked at the things on the surface of it. Makeup was scattered about, her jewelry, but Gia found what she was looking for. It was Lucia's necklace, her special necklace that she cherished. Gia felt the need to have this, something to keep to remind her of Lucia. Lucia said "It lets me know my family is close to my heart." Gia just wanted to feel Lucia close to her heart. She put the little golden oval necklace on and continued on.

Gia went downstairs and pulled out a coat of the dark closet, she put on the long black coat with a hood, she would hopefully go unnoticed.

"Duke, stay, boy," she commanded. She needed to be quick and stealthy. Duke went back in the house as he was told and Gia shut the door. She took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs of the front porch. She knew how to get to GeneCo tower, Lucia and she had walked to see her mother rehearse before, but Gia was hesitant. She'd never been alone before. If Lucia wasn't with her, Mag was.

Gia began to run as fast as she could. She ran through the alleys and roads, avoiding every enhanced person she saw. Her feet couldn't take her to the opera fast enough. When she got to the building, it was packed with Opera goers. She shoved her way through and made it into the building, seemingly unnoticed. She shuffled through the dark hallways of the building. She'd never liked the GeneCo building much, it made her feel uncomfortable, and she'd always notice her mother and her tenseness in the building.

"Mom?" Gia called into her mother's dressing room, looking around. Nothing.

It was empty. She'd have to wait until after the show to tell her mother that Lucia was dead. She was in a panic once more. Her heart was racing, her eyes swollen from her crying and her mind racing. She peeked out of the room to see Amber Sweet running away into her own dressing room. Something wasn't right with her. Gia saw flesh, not Amber's flawless skin, but tissue, red and gleaming. Gia shuddered, _Surgery gone wrong…_ she thought to herself. She however took this time as an opportunity to go backstage, and wait for her mother there. She'd be able to get to her mother right after she was done, and Gia could have the comfort she desperately needed.

Pulling her hood over her head, she made her way backstage. She hid herself behind props and curtains, and watch as her mother, in a leotard traced with black feathers, sang, being lowered down on to the snowy floor. Her wonderful voice was captivating, she belted out the Italian lyrics with beauty and grace, earning everyone's undivided attention.

"Tirando la freccia, Altri son ferriti per mia colpa, mia colpa!" Pausing, Mag looked around the room with an expression Gia couldn't read. She then snapped out of it and returned to her harness, and continued her song. "Giú! Verso la bocca del diavolo!" being lifted off the floor, Mag had gained her confidence back and floated elegantly into the air.

"La sua freccia, I miei occhi. Chromaggia, come take these eyes!" Mag sang, looking off to the right side of the stage. Gia didn't remember this part on her mother's lyric sheet. "I would rather be blind!" Mag finished, raising her hands to her face, talon like rings on her fingers, she stabbed them into her eyes.

_Is this part of the show?_ Gia wondered. She saw blood dripping down her mother's face as she pulled her eyes out of their sockets. Gia stared at her mother, her own eyes bulging. Her mother smiled and held her detached eyes. The crowd still gasping and whispering at what they'd seen. In an instant, Mag dropped, falling onto the fence was singing above, impaling her. This wasn't a part of the show. Her mother was dead, she realized, horror striking her heart. She looked across the stage through tear filled eyes, to the Largos looking satisfied, Rotti Largo telling everyone to stay, that there'd be even more _'excitement'_. Pavi turned and saw her, and when they made eye contact, Gia ran straight out the door. She ran even faster than she had before, tears stinging her eyes, her stomach churning and her lungs fighting to breathe. It was all a blur, running through the streets, she didn't notice people staring at her, though she wouldn't have cared if she did. She ran into the home, greeted by Duke. She leaned down to his level and hugged his neck.

"You're all I have left Duke…" Gia sobbed into the dog's neck. He seemed to understand that something dreadful happened. Gia picked herself up and wobbled up the stairs into her room, her head spinning. On her pillow she saw a letter, her name written in her mother's handwriting. Sitting down, she shakily opened it up,

_Dear Gianna,_

_I will be dead by the time you read this… Words cannot express how much it pains me to leave you. I love you with all my heart and you mustn't ever forget. I hope you will never experience the kind of helplessness I have endured for seventeen years at the hands of GeneCo. I was a slave Gia, and that's no way to live. I cannot justify in any words leaving you, but I can feel confident that leaving you in the care of Lucia, my trusted friend, whom you love dearly, will be the best thing I can do for you in these circumstances. I had to do what I did. I pray you won't see the performance, and that you'll still remember me as your mother, and not in the way that I died. Gianna, I know you can't understand why I did what I did, but I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. Think of me in the position of Anne Boleyn, she became a martyr in a different way than I, but a martyr nonetheless. I hope you can forgive me, for this it is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know I've never given you much freedom or explained things as I should've but Lucia will explain to you anything you need to know about. I'm so sorry Gia. I love you with all my heart and I'll always be with you. "Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart." I'm always with you Gianna. Never give up on your dreams and don't let anyone change who you are. _

_Your Loving Mother_

_-Mag._

Her mother knew she'd be dead. She didn't know Lucia would be dead. Mag wanted Lucia to take care of Gia. Gia sat on her bed in complete silence. This morning she was looking at lyrics with her mother and being silly with Lucia. Now they were both dead… Gia started to breathe heavily, her vision began to blur and she fell into unconsciousness, hearing her mother's haunting voice…

She only came out of her sleep when Duke began growing. _Footsteps…_ Gia's heart stopped. What was going to happen to her? Gia had no one; she only had Duke to protect her now. She shut her eyes and held to Duke, who was still curled up next to her, his head was perked and his teeth were bared. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer and someone was in the room. She was still terrified to open her eyes.

"It is-a alright. I'm- not going to-a hurt you," a familiar voice calmed. Gia opened her eyes hesitantly to see Pavi Largo. She was still nervous, she didn't trust the Largos. Look at what his father had let happen to her mother, even so she felt her had a hand in it, he did instruct people to stay and watch, that it was all part of the show.

"I'm-a sorry about your-a mother," he said. Gia looked away and pet Duke, trying to get him to stop growling. Pavi didn't seem to even really notice the defensive dog. Pavi shocked himself by even coming here, but he saw Lucia's repossession file, and knew that she'd be dead by this time and that Mag was of course dead. Something inside of him told him to come. She was only a child and now she was completely alone in the world. She wasn't much older than him when he lost his own mother.

"Stasera è stata una notte di morte," she lamented. He was surprised with her perfect pronunciation and understanding of Italian, even his own siblings knew little.

"I-a see that. Do you-a know that-a…' he trailed off, this was an awkward conversation, and he didn't know how to approach it. Gia looked up with her swollen eyes. She seemed to know where he was going with this.

"Yes, I know. Amber told me."

"When?"

"I saw her in an alley when I ran off the other day. I only just found out. I think it was yesterday. Momma never talked about it…" she stuttered, her voice beginning to crack.

"Well-a, you shall come with-a me then. You can't-a be left to fend-a for yourself. Come." He instructed.

"What about my things?"

"I'll-a have your things-a brought over, or you can-a come and collect-a them," he explained. Gia was still hesitant, but what other choice did she have? She had no one left.

"Duke has to come with me." She said an adamant tone in her voice. He hesitated,

"Uh, I-a don't know about-a that,"

"Please. He's my only friend," she pleaded. He looked her right in her eyes, which were swollen and red, distressed with grief, and gave in.

"Alright-a. Let's-a go."

Gia nodded, and unsteadily got up from the bed, taking the letter and a small stuffed bear her mother gave her when she was five, she exited her empty home with Duke and Pavi. They got into the car and drove off, Gia twiddling with Lucia's necklace and staring when they passed the alleyway where Lucia was killed. She lowered her head in grief. In one night her entire world had been rearranged. All she could hear was her mother's voice, it rang within her mind.

Ten silent minutes later, they were at GeneCo tower. Getting out of the car, Gia froze, starring at the building, her legs wobbling, she forced herself to follow Pavi. They entered in, where he was greeted by genterns, who all starred at Gia.

"Who is this little beauty?" one blonde gentern asked, smiling at Gia.

"This-a is Gia. This-a shall be explained later,"

With that he smirked at the genterns, making them all giggle in a rather obnoxious manner.

Continuing on, they entered into an elevator, which led them up to the apartments where the Largos stayed. He led brought her to an empty one. It was big and elegant with a marble fireplace, a large comfortable looking black couch and then in another room was a large, luxurious black silk bed, and had a large bathroom, made of white marble. The bed was calling Gia's name. She was exhausted and her body ached as well as her heart.

"We'll get-a your things tomorrow. I suspect-a you're-a tired, so I'll- let you go to-a bed," he explained.

Gia nodded, "All I want to do is sleep," she mumbled.

Pavi began to leave and Gia turned around and said "Thank you," her voice small and innocent, he turned around and gave her a nod and a small smile. This was going to take some getting used to.

Gia ran to the bed, letting the soft sheets engulf her, she put the letter down on the cherry mahogany nightstand and got Duke settled next to her. She observed the room, the grey walls and dark wood floors. Everything was distracting her. She shook it out of her mind and tried to relax. She was still of course overcome with sadness about her mother and Lucia, but she wasn't alone anymore, someone was looking out for her. Gia just didn't know how she felt about getting to know the father who only showed up out of guilt.

**Author's Note**

**Well, there ya go. It had to happen even though I hate it. Mag **** She was such a badass character, I really love her. Anyways, Poor Gia! This kid is gonna need therapy! Well, could be worse right? Glad I was able to finally find time to finish this chapter, I've been working on it for days. Tuesday I go back to school, so when will I ever have time to write?! I'll make it :D Anyways, thanks for reading! I love reviews, they keep reassurance that some people are interested in this! **

**Stasera è stata una notte di morte- Tonight was a night of death**

**Notte di Morte- Night of Death **


	7. Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter Seven**

**Picking up the Pieces **

Gia awoke to a knock on her room's door. She sat up, Duke in the bed with her, shuffled her hair out of her badly swollen eyes and got up and opened the door. On the other side waited a woman with pale skin, long chocolate hair and kind, hazel eyes. She looked like she was in her late twenties and was wearing a grey tight, silk top with cutouts two cutouts on the shoulders and three cutouts on the chest, showing off her curvy frame, with a short leather skit. Her eyes done up with silver and dark grey and lips painted bright red.

"Hi, Gianna. My name is Desiree. I'm going to be hanging out with you for a while," she said. "We're going to go to your home and get your things and get you settled in here," she smiled down on Gia kindly. Gia looked up at her, not really knowing what to do, but she was glad that she'd have her things with her. Gia nodded her head, her eyes staring blankly in front of her.

"Here, come with me," Desiree said, taking Gia by the hand into the bathroom. She sat Gia down on the thick edge of the tub and went under the sink and pulled out a face cloth and soaked it in warm water. She went over to Gia and put it gently on her eyes. "There, that should help your eyes feel a little bit better. Does it help a little bit?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, why don't we go and get your things? Keep the cloth on your eyes if they're still sore," she instructed, taking Gia by the hand and leading her out through the doorway and into the elevator. Gia held the cloth up, letting Desiree lead her through the hallways of GeneCo. They entered the chauffeured car, Gia finally taking the cloth off of her eyes. Gia didn't know how to feel about this, living at GeneCo tower, Desiree, her own father, who she'd only wondered about. She certainly never imagined this. Gia noticed tucked under Desiree's are was the paper for that day titled, 'Last Night's Opera' the girl she saw at the fair was on the cover, covered in blood.

"Who's that?" Gia asked, she knew her face and she still couldn't place the face, though she knew her from somewhere.

"Shilo Wallace, I think her name is. She was the main focus of the show."

"May I see it please?" Gianna squeaked, her throat was sore from sobbing and her voice was raspy.

Desiree reluctantly handed over the newspaper, and Gia flipped through it, reading the summary of what happened last night, the end of Rotti Largo, and the final page had Mag on it. Photos of her final performance, and then her smiling, eyes gouged out. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes again, a lump rising in her throat. Desiree noticed this and took the paper out of her hands.

"So, Gianna, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Desiree questioned, eager to change the subject. Gia took a deep breath and wiped away the tears, determined not to cry.

"I like to play the piano, my mother taught me, and I like to read and play with Duke," she said. She wished she had brought Duke with her, but Desiree decided it would be best to leave him.

"What do you like to read about?"

" I like fiction, but I really enjoy history. I'm reading about Henry VIII now."

"Oh, very interesting. I bet you're very good at the piano too if your mother taught you."

Gia smiled, dimples revealing themselves. Mag was wonderful at the piano, and she began to teach Gia at an early age. Her mother would sit her on her lap and show Gia first and then let Gia mimic her. If Gia couldn't quite get the keys, Mag would put her hands one Gia's and guide the tiny fingers to the right movements.

"Oh, we're here."

Desiree exited the large black car and waited for Gia on the steps of her home. Gia looked at the home, no longer did she feel warmth inside it, she only felt cold and sadness. She couldn't hear her mother's voice echoing, filling the halls with beautiful music and she didn't hear Lucia's laughter. It was only silence. She felt Desiree's hand on her shoulder, "Now, we'll go get everything you need. The other things will be put into storage, but you can always go get anything you'd like." There were large boxes at the base of the stairs in the hallway and men in GeneCo suits. "What're they here for?" Gia asked, confused by their presence.

"They're here to help move the boxes."

Gia entered the gothic, Tudor style home taking a deep breath. She walked up the stairs holding a large plastic box. She entered her room, still undisturbed from the night before. She walked to her shelves, collecting her many books, stacking them neatly in the box. Grabbing one book which she instantly recognized, she opened it. Her photo album. Through the pages were photos of Gia growing up, from the tiny infant wrapped in Mag's arms to a toddler riding on Duke's back, to photos her mother or Lucia took last week. Photos of her and Lucia were in there as well, them making funny faces or dancing around. She smiled, and tucked it away into the box. She continued to gather her clothing, her books, her toys and trinkets. She had five boxes backed up with her things, and she still had some things of her mother's she couldn't leave.

Desiree was downstairs collecting Duke's things for her, so Gia walked into her mother's room. Everything was the same as Mag usually left it, bed neatly made, clothes put away, makeup scattered on the dresser. She went over to the table and found her mother's porcelain jewelry box, it took bother of her hands to hold the sapphire blue box which was trimmed with black and on legs of silver. Her mother loved this box, being a gift from her friend Marni, whose picture was next to it. She looked at the photo of her mother's pretty friend and realized she and the girl on the magazine looked so much alike… But her mother told her Marni and her daughter had died. Once again, Gia put this in the back of her mind and wrapped up her mother's jewelry box. Desiree had told her that she needed to get everything she needed for now, mostly her own belongings and that the other things would be put into storage and she could go through them another time. After grabbing a few photos off of the walls and shelves, Gia was satisfied with collecting her things.

She found a bored looking Desiree sitting on a chair, flipping through a magazine. She looked up "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Gia said, her eyes trailing off to her piano, realizing that she needed her music sheet book, which was perched on the piano's seat.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Desiree smiled, "Alright."

Once again, they seated themselves into the car while the GeneCo employee's storing the boxes into the trunk. Gia looked over and watched as Desiree spoke into her wrist communicator, her words to muffled for Gia to hear. She turned around and watched as her home was locked by the men, and watched it fade off into the foggy distance. It really hit Gia at that moment that this was really happening. That her mother and Lucia had died, that she was living with the father she never knew, that her life would never be like it was before. It took everything within Gia to remain calm and not react in a way that would alarm Desiree, who it seemed would be her new caretaker. A new Lucia, in a way. Gia shook that thought out of her mind because no one would ever replace Lucia and absolutely never replace her mother either.

When they arrived back at GeneCo tower, Desiree exited first and snapped her fingers at some more male employees, "Boxes, please. You know where they go," she instructed. Gia then scooted out and took Desiree's offered hand. Gia was curious to why Desiree was so caring towards a little girl she had just met, but decided she didn't really care. Gia needed sweetness around her. She didn't expect to see another kind of Sweet though. In the lobby of the building, Amber Sweet was standing in a pinstriped black, mini skirt and a hot pink blazer buttoned up and lace covering her chest, still showing off her latest breast enhancement. She was also with her brothers, Luigi with his usual demeanor, barking orders at a gentern and Pavi, fresh faced, literally, flirting with one.

"Ah! There she is! The littlest Largo!" Amber squealed, urging Gia forward. She kissed Gia on the head, "How gorgeous is she?" she praised, smiling at Gia with crystal blue eyes. Gia was uncomfortable and it wasn't hard to tell.

"She'll be so wonderful at the conference tomorrow!"

Gia's head shot up and Desiree looked confused.

"Conference?"

Amber turned to Desiree, "We'll be holding a press conference in the square tomorrow. You really think we can have a kid pop up with us everywhere with no explanation? Besides, what better way to show how much we're devoted to change by showing a tremendous change in the Largo family? Me showing off my beautiful little niece! I don't know about how much detail we'll go into about Gia, or Mag," she gritted her teeth at the mention of the woman she so detested. "Pavi has a daughter. Big headlines," Amber smirked, her eyes sparkling, clearly determined to show everyone who the boss of GeneCo now was. Desiree however, didn't look so sure.

"Amber, I don't think that will be good for her. It's been less than a day, and she's never been in a crowd like that," Desiree argued. Amber looked at her friend,

"Come on, Dez, I know what I'm doing. She'll be fine!" Amber insisted. Everything was setup and Gia clearly didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"So, Desiree, make sure she looks extra cute tomorrow!" Amber encouraged. Desiree rolled her eyes and looked down on Gia. Gia looked paler than usual, "You'll be fine, don't worry." Desiree comforted.

"Alright, it's settled. Be ready by noon tomorrow, Gia. " Amber nodded, before strutting off. Luigi surprisingly had little to say about the matter and stalked off. Pavi took the opportunity to snake an arm around Desiree, who was more than happy to receive him.

"How-a was your-a little outing?" he asked,

"It went well, Gia got all her things, and I have a surprise waiting for her in her room," Desiree smiled to Gia, who looked still looked pale.

"I think I better get some food in this kid, Pavi. Poor baby hasn't eaten anything yet," Desiree was released and took Gia's hand again, winking at Pavi, who in turn smirked back, and he smiled at Gia, who gave a weak, unconfident smile, and then they turned to take Gia back to her room.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so I finally finished this. School limits the time I can work on this which sucks, but long weekend this weekend, so hopefully I can write. I've got the next chapter planned out and it's developing more in my head. Anyways, like I've been saying, Reviews make me happy, very happy! So please review and let me know if you like it!**


	8. Memories

**Chapter Eight **

**Memories **

"Don't worry Gia, you won't have to speak or do anything, you just need to be there," Desiree assured Gia. This still wasn't a comfort, Gia hadn't been around large crowds, definitely not press, and the fact that she'd be acknowledged as a Largo, which is a thought that would make her mother cringe, was not reassuring either. Gia began to really realize why her mother never told her much about how she came to be. Mag was very open with Gia about most things, but took the identity of her father to her death, or so she thought. Gia was smart enough to know that she wasn't a child of normal circumstance where the parents are married and in love, but more likely the product of an affair. Mag had always openly stated disdain for the Largos, at least in their home, something Lucia would always agree with, Gia would hear them talking of the spoiled brat that was Amber Sweet or the violent temper of Luigi. Lucia would complain about Pavi, who was enamored with her, getting too handsy.

When they got back into Gia's room, she was surprised to see her clothes had already been packed away into the dresser and her other boxes placed where they wouldn't be in the way.

"Gia, you must be starving, what would you like to eat, sweetie?" Desiree asked. Now that it was brought up, Gia realized how hungry she was, not having eaten anything since the afternoon before.

"A turkey sandwich and some milk sounds good," Gia said. Desiree nodded and went into the hallway, getting the attention of a gentern and giving her instructions to go and get the food. The gentern nodded and skipped off to her task.

"Now, why don't we pick something out for tomorrow?" Desiree suggested. Gia agreed and they walked into the bedroom and Duke greeted them happily. Desiree seemed to like Duke, although intimidated by his size, she was 5'7 and Duke reached up to her hip, but his affectionate personality drove any feelings of fear away. Gia sat on the bed, which was covered in her comforter now and watched Desiree shuffle through the dresser looking for something for her to wear, picking out dresses and skirts and then returning them to the dresser. Finally, she found a maroon dress, knee length, with an intricate floral pattern.

"This will be perfect! Do you like this Gia?" Desiree asks, holding up the dress that Gia had hardly worn. Lucia had picked it out for her a month ago. Gia nodded her head. She felt a little guilty, she had only worn the dress once to please Lucia and it was only for a short time. Lucia loved the dress and wanted Gia to love it too, although she didn't dislike it, it just wasn't something she wanted to wear often.

"We'll do your hair and you'll be so pretty," Desiree said smiling at her. "You're so gorgeous Gianna, just like your mother," she complimented. Gia smiled at this. Lucia always remarked her resemblance to her mother, which only differed in Gia having darker hair and green eyes. She liked looking like her mother. She, as many others did, found her stunning.

Desiree smiled and went to answer the knock on the door. The gentern happily handed her Gia's food and drink. Desiree took it over to the counter area of the room and set it down and Gia happily scurried over and began to eat, hunger dominating her mind now.

"Alright, I have some things I need to take care of. If you need me I'll be right down the hall, just grab a gentern and one will help you find me. Oh, and check the room next to your room, there's your surprise" Desiree instructed, then leaving Gia alone to herself, she finished her food and went over to her things. She grabbed Duke's dish and filled It up with his food and she pulled his toys out set them in a corner for him to be able to grab. She grabbed a few photos that were in frames and set them all on the shelves, setting three photos on her nightstand. The first was of her mother, only showing her torso up, she was in a black corset with her hair loose. The next was of Lucia, smiling at the camera while Gia took the photo of her. Her smile was bright and beautiful. The final one was of Mag and Gia. It was the last photo she took with her mother, only three days before the Opera. They were on their couch, Gia snuggled up to Mag, whose arm was around Gia. Mag who was in an outfit of a purple corset and tight black jeans. That was the normal outfit for her. Gia was in the dress that Lucia had bought her ironically enough. She smiled at the photos, but it was a bittersweet smile. The most important people in her life, her loving mother, her aunt like figure, were now only memories.

Trying to distract herself from crying, she grabbed her music book. It was filled with piano pieces her mother was teaching her. The last one her mother began to teach her was a song called "When the Love Falls". Gia still had trouble with it and always got frustrated when trying to play it. Mag always told her to stop doubting herself and just focus on the music rather than trying to get it perfect. Gia didn't understand this. Now, Gia, decided to take Desiree up on that surprise offer. She exited her bedroom and was in the main room of the spacious apartment, and went to the room next to the entrance, and there sitting was her mother's piano. A huge smile erupted on Gia's face. She knew it was her mother's because of the red rose painted on it above the keys. Gia was pleasantly surprised by Desiree's thought of having this brought.

A sudden urge to play sparked in her. She sat down, put the music sheet up and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the music like her mother had told her. Her fingers managed all the keys as they came, carefully hitting each one precisely. Unaware she was being watched, when she finished her song and smiled to herself, clapping filling the silent room. This startled Gia, sending her toppling over the bench she was sitting on and landing on the floor.

"Are you-a okay?"

Gia looked up to see Pavi smirking down at her. She awkwardly scrambled up to the piano bench and smiled again, nodding her head. Her smile sparked a memory within Pavi's mind. It reminded Pavi of his long deceased mother. She had the same dimples and sweet smile as his mother. Looking at Gianna, this little girl was almost a ghost of his past, features of his beautiful mother and features of Mag, the ill fated caged bird of his father, the beauty he simply couldn't resist, all in the innocent face of Gia. It was odd for him to be in a situation like this, yet contrary to his father's beliefs, he did have some morals. Blood was blood and the poor child was left alone, motherless, and the repo man had already claimed the lovely Lucia, much to his disappointment. His mother always told him that family was one of the most important things in life, if not the most important. If he let the girl go on alone and die, he would shame his mother even more so than he felt he already had.

"I've always had trouble with that song. I finally got it right," she gushed, her smile growing bigger and brighter. "I did just what my Mama told me to do,"

"It was-a very nice. You're-a very talented for-a your age,"

"Thank you. Mama said that too," she said. A thoughtful look appeared on Gia's face, she was contemplating something all day, and didn't know who to ask.

"May I ask you a question?" she inquired, a now mournful look dawned on her face. Pavi dreaded what she was about to ask, but nodded for her to continue. Her eyes now locking onto the floor,

"What will be done with my mother?"

"Uh..." he didn't know how to respond to this at all. Mag had been taken away and put away in the GeneCo morgue until they knew what to do with her. Amber had been too pleased to see the woman who she always felt was in the way of her becoming the star of GeneCo, dead. Amber of course knew of Gianna and didn't fly into a frenzied rage when he said that he'd be taking her, but this may be something that might push the meltdown button in his sister's petty mind.

"If it'd be possible," she said, very quietly, "I'd like to say goodbye to her and make sure she is properly laid to rest. I believe she deserves peace," she said, her voice beginning to shake. "If she'll be buried, I have something I'd like to be on her grave," she finished, while quietly getting up and going into her bedroom and bringing back a folded piece of paper and handing it to him. He opened it up

"O Death, rock me asleep, bring me to quiet rest, let pass my weary guiltless ghost out of my careful breast."

"Did you-a right-a this?"

"No. It was written by Queen Anne Boleyn in 1536 while she awaited her execution in the Tower of London," she informed him.

While, he wasn't too familiar with history, this was a hauntingly fitting piece to describe Mag. The woman who died bravely and really had no reason to die, facing her death boldly. He folded the paper back up, placing it in his pocket.

"I will-a look-a into it," he promised.

"Thank you," she said, her green eyes glistening with tears, though she tried to conceal them.

"I should be going to bed soon. Desiree says tomorrow will be an exciting day..." she said nervously.

He nodded. The big press conference was in the morning. Amber had made it mandatory that it will go on and that Gia will be acknowledged as a Largo. He scowled at the idea, the kid was traumatized enough, let alone her having to be waved in front of flashing cameras and used as a pawn in Amber's plan to assert the change that GeneCo has undergone.

"Goodnight-a Gianna," he said, heading out of the door.

"Goodnight..." she whispered. Alone once again, she found Duke and used him for the comfort she so desperately needed, and she fell asleep, snuggled in her bed with Duke. The morning would come only too soon.

**Author's Note.**

**Here we are! Ugh, it took me longer to get this up than I would've liked. But, I finally got it up! I hope this chapter is liked, like I've said before, I know this a little bit of a different plot than most Repo! Stories, but I just really enjoy writing about it. Also, I made a couple photoshops of what the my OC s look like, so if you'd be interested to see them, let me know, I'll post my tumblr link, my tumblr isn't filled with Repo! At all... Anyways! Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Even in Death

**Chapter Nine**

**Even in Death**

Gianna awoke that morning to Desiree ushering her up and out of bed. Desiree was muttering about the press conference, Amber and the hype about today. Setting aside Gia's dress for the day, she got her a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice. When she was done, Gia was sent off to shower, washing the knots out of her hair, undoing the last braid Lucia had done in her hair. Afterwords, Desiree then came over and dried her hair, brushing through the black waves and then quickly curling it into shimmering, thick curls. After that, Gia quickly slipped into her dress and then stockings. Desiree came over and set a sparkling dark gray headband on her head, completing her hair.

"You look so pretty, Gia,"

Desiree smiled at her, but it was of little comfort. She wished she didn't have to go through with this. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She wasn't quite sure why this was so nerve racking. Perhaps because the secret her mother so longed to keep, a secret which she held onto until death claimed her, would be revealed. Maybe it was the fact that this situation was still so surreal to her. This all felt like a charade, this wasn't the life Gia had lived for the past ten years. Still, Gia was pulling herself together. Reasoning that she wouldn't have to speak, only be there. _I can do this. Just stay calm, s_he thought to herself, while putting on her black mary janes.

"Are you ready, Gia?" Desiree asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered. It was eleven forty-five now, and the conference would be in fifteen minutes, held in the building's press room.

"Let's go then," Desiree said. Desiree herself was also all dolled up. Wearing a tight, low cut, short leather dress, revealing her long legs and strutting black heels. She took Gia's hand, noticing the shaking, she dropped down to her level and said, "You have nothing to worry about, honey. Nothing bad will happen and I'll be right behind you," she comforted. Gia nodded, ready to get this over with. She looked down at Duke who stared back up at her, and licked her hand. She pet him and left with Desiree.

Walking through the dark hallways of the building, they entered the elevator and rode in silence. Gia wasn't in the mood for chatting and Desiree could understand why. As they approached the conference room, they could hear mutterings about the conference. _Why were they here?_ They all asked themselves. Desiree led her through a door further down than the main entrance into a room with the elder Largos waiting. Amber, once again altered, now showing off lavender eyes, brunette hair, and wearing another pinstripe mini skirt with a black blazer that once again revealed much cleavage. Her brothers in suits of their own usual styles.

"She looks so cute!" Amber gushed, then a perplexed look fell upon her face, "Did you not put any makeup on her?"

Desiree had a confused look on, "Why would I put makeup on a ten year old?"

"Why wouldn't you? To make her cuter! I wore makeup when I was her age!"

"You turned out so fucking brilliantly too," Luigi scoffed.

"Anyways, are you ready Gia? Ready to make your big debut?"

"Must-a we do this?" Pavi asked, seeing the nervous look on Gia's face.

"Well, if she's like her mother than crowds won't be a problem! It's not my fault parents around here lock their kids away!" Amber scoffed.

"Let's go! Desiree, you and Gia stay here. When we announce her name, bring her out," Amber instructed. Desiree nodded.

The siblings headed out onto the stage, "My brothers and I would like to thank you for coming! We have a very big announcement!"

Amber took in the crowd, whose attention were all on her and her brothers.

"We'd like to announce a new member of our family, Gianna Angioletta Largo!" Amber beamed. The press seemed confused at this, _There is another Largo?_

Taking the cue to take Gia out, she guided Gia by the shoulders out onto the stage. Everyone stared at her, whispering going through the sea of people.

"What's her relation to you?" a reporter asked.

"I will let my brother, Paviche answer that one," she said stepping away from the podium to let her brother respond to the question.

"Gianna is-a my daughter," he said simply. Gasps were erupting through the audience, people whispering, the press's cameras flashing, all focused on the little girl on the stage, who looked terrified.

"Who's her mother?"

"How old is she?"

"Have you known about her all along?"

"Why have you just chosen now to acknowledge her?"

Amber looked towards her older brother, who really didn't want to answer any of their questions. She hinted towards her oldest brother to quiet the crowd.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luigi roared. When the eldest Largo screamed at you, and it was a request, you usually did it. Hence, the crowd, did just that and silenced.

"Now, we all know that our dearly beloved soprano, Blind Mag, died in an unfortunate accident at the last Genetic Opera. What you may not have known about Mag, was this sweet little girl is her daughter! Mag and my brother had a little... eh fling. It resulted in Gia, and yes we've known about her all her life. She is ten years old and we decided to acknowledge her now because, the poor child has no mother now, when her mother was alive, there was no reason to interfere" Amber said, putting on a facade of sorrow. She then walked over to Gia, her heels clicking and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Smile please, Gianna,". Gia managed a small smile, directed at no one. The cameras flashed and people still whispering, staring at Gia, who felt herself becoming more and more uncomfortable with the situation. Pavi noticed this, his siblings didn't seem to, but he did. "That's-a enough," he announced. He offered his hand to Gia who shakily placed her small hand in his and was led off the stage, Desiree following. Once again, his siblings had to exploit every last thing they could. Gianna was only a child, a child who had just lost her mother and was thrown into a totally new atmosphere. Something in him was steering him to try and protect her from the antics of his siblings, which even he got caught in from time to time.

"I'm-a sorry for-a that Gianna," he apologized. Gia looked up at him and smiled.

"It could've been worse," she said simply, already relaxing now that it was over.

"Yes, Amber's face could've fallen off again," Desiree giggled, "Speak of the devil,"

Amber and Luigi had finished the conference, not that they had much of a choice, since Pavi had taken Gia away.

"What the fuck was that, Pavi?" Luigi demanded.

"She was-a uncomfortable, so I decided that-a was a good time to-a end it," he explained curtly. "Bella, would-a you do me a favor?" he asked. Desiree at his side nodded, "Take Gianna back to her-a room. I have some-a things I need to-a take care of,"

"Of course, Pavi." Desiree said, exiting with Gia.

"Sorella, may-a I ask-a something of-a you?"

Amber, though annoyed, encouraged him to continue.

"Well, I was-a wondering, if-a I may deal with-a Magdalene's body?"

"What do you want her face?" Luigi asked

"No, not-a this-a time," he said. Though Mag did have a beautiful face and he had pondered it, he couldn't imagine the psychological damage he'd inflict on Gia if she were able to recognize her mother's face upon his own. He decided against it.

"Then what the fuck do you want her for?"

"It is-a my business! It does not-a concern you!" Amber screeched, loosing her patience.

"Oh look, he's going fucking soft because of the kid! How fucking adorable!"

"You're doing this for Gia?"

"Si,"

"You're actually trying to be a good father?"

"Si, I suppose."

"Better than Daddy?" Amber asked. He looked over at his sister and actually saw vulnerability. She was clearly hurt by her father's last words to her, as were all of them. Perhaps had he been a better father himself he wouldn't be so disappointed in how his children turned out. But Amber, was a daddy's girl, his words had cut her deeply, and this little girl, who was her blood and like her and her brothers were deprived of their mothers because of Rotti, Gia was as well.

"Do what you want..." Amber said. Luigi was silent, a hardened look on his face.

"Grazie, Sorella," and then left his siblings to go off to his task.

Pavi found his destination soon after leaving. The Morgue. He entered and asked the examiner to see Mag's body. If he had watched the conference, then he would know very well why. The man led him into a cold room, in the middle of it was a stainless steel table with Mag's corpse on it, covered by a white sheet. The examiner left the room and Pavi was left alone with Mag's corpse. This time last week, Pavi would've probably sliced Mag's face off to become his, but things had changed drastically. He walked over slowly and removed the sheet down revealing Mag's face. He looked down on her, taking in her sunken in eyelids, still decorated with makeup and long, fake eyelashes. The blood covering her body and the ghost of a smile that was still on her face. This was the mother of his child. He sighed to himself. Even in death, Mag would never really be gone.

**Author's Note**

**Finally got this done. This took a little longer than I would've hoped to get up, but better late than never. I'm happy with how this came out and am really encouraged by the reviews I've been getting! Please keep them up! **


	10. Something In Common

**Chapter Ten**

**Something In Common**

Gia could finally relax. The press conference was over and she was being brought back to her rooms by Desiree. Entering back into the safety of her apartments and was greeted by Duke who she started to play with. Rolling on the floor with him and hugging him, playing tug of war with him, shaking off the conference. Other than Lucia and her mother, Duke had been the only friend Gia had ever had. Now Duke was all she had. Gia was however enjoying Desiree's company. She was sympathetic without making Gia feel even more miserable. She was also kind and enjoyed listening to Gia's stories and her interests. Desiree was a comfort source for Gia, almost like Lucia, but to a different degree. As for Pavi... Gia had found him to be nice, although she didn't think he knew how to act towards her. Then again, she didn't know how to act towards him either. Either way, the kindness he showed her today was appreciated. She didn't enjoy all of the eyes on her and the flashing cameras, it was all too public and too new for her. She was glad that he ended it there.

Desiree smiled watching Gia play with Duke, her acting a little happier than she had been in the past few days. She hoped Gia's mood would only get better from here and she could continue to cope as well as she had been. Gia didn't notice as Desiree got a call on her communicator.

"Gia, I need to step out for a bit. I'll be back in a little while," Desiree informed the girl. Gia nodded her head, not paying too much attention at the moment. Desiree then proceeded out of Gia's rooms, high heels clicking away. An idea then popped up in Gia's head. She decided to follow Desiree to where ever she was going. She got up and scurried out of the room, following the clicking of Desiree's heels. She had to be careful when getting in the elevator with her, it made her rethink even attempting to follow her. Thankfully a group of genterns also boarded the elevator, giving Gia a convenient way to hide and continue her little mission. Desiree was too distracted adjusting her dress and her hair to notice Gia hidden behind the genterns, who Gia made a the 'shh' sign at and they smiled and mimicked the sign, so Gia was so far successful. When the elevator finally stopped and Desiree got out and Gia carefully followed her. Desiree then proceeding into a room and Gia slowly trailed after her, hiding behind a wall as she watched what Desiree was doing. Desiree then approached a man who was standing next to a table with something large covered up on it. She recognized Pavi and watched as the two began to speak with each other, not being able to hear much, she did manage to pick up a few things,

"I think it's very nice of you to this for Gia. Let her mother have a proper burial," Desiree said, smiling sadly.

"I-a never got to-a say goodbye to-a my mother. She should at-a least get-a that," he said. Gia didn't understand, she had asked for her mother to buried properly with a tomb and a few words Gia found fitting, but what was this? Desiree touched Pavi's arm and with her other hand she lightly picked up the sheet covering the mass under the blanket. It revealed Mag's eyeless, blood drenched face. Slowly and unsteadily, Gia began to back up, hitting a small metal cart knocking it's instruments and the cart itself over, causing a loud bang. Gia then wasted no time in looking towards the heads that shot over in her direction, catching a glimpse of Desiree's surprised and horrified face, and she ran as fast as she could out of the room.

"Damn it! She was actually happier today. There goes her coping well! Oh, God, how could I have not noticed her following me?" Desiree cursed herself. The little girl was sure to be horrified, Desiree herself was shaken by the beloved soprano's corpse. She could only imagine how her daughter, who had been traumatized already would react to seeing her mother's corpse right in front of her.

Pavi shook his head. He wasn't irritated that Desiree hadn't noticed her, it wasn't her fault, but at the fact that Gia actually saw Mag. Gripping the bridge of his mask nose, he sighed, "I'll-a go talk to-a her,"

"Are you sure? I could do it," Desiree responded, although she was happy Pavi was trying as best as he could to adapt to having a child, she knew this was a sensitive situation.

"It's-a fine," he said leaving the room.

When he got to Gia's apartments, it was silent in the front room, but getting closer to her bedroom he heard little sobs. He awkwardly knocked on the fame of the open door and entered the room. Gia was curled up in a ball, hidden under the covers of her bed. The dog sat next to the bed and had his head next to where Gia's covered head was.

"Gia?"

No response.

"Gianna? Are-a you okay?"

A muffled response came.

"I cannot hear-a you,"

Slowly, Gia uncovered her head. "I said," her voice raspy and shaking, "why would she do this to me?"

He didn't seem to know how to respond to this, but Gia continued.

"Why would she leave me? She said she loved me with all of her heart," her voice started to become angry. "How could this mother who loved me so very much leave me all alone?" She hissed. She rose up out from the covers bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "Was I not worth it?" she said, her eyes red and puffy already.

"I know how-a you feel in-a way. I lost-a my mother when-a I was young too,"

She looked toward him, he was sitting at the end of her bed, looking at the ground.

"What happened?" she hiccuped.

It's been a long time since he'd thought about it. His mother, Alessandra, had always been around, and for a long time she was beloved by Rotti. She was beautiful, with thick, curly black hair and piercing green eyes. She had a loving, comforting smile and the best dimples when she smiled, which was often. She had the loveliest voice, singing and speaking, a graceful italian accent, which he eventually began to speak with too, to hide his speech impediment. While she was loving to everybody, she adored her little son and her husband and she was a loving stepmother to Luigi who was much less volatile with her around. She was doted on by Rotti, until Pavi was eight years old. He could notice the extreme amount of tension there was between his parents even though he was young. One day his mother had all her things packed,

"Mamma deve andare ora bambino. Per favore, non piangere il mio prezioso. Tu mi vedi più. Fino ad allora, si ricordi quanto ti amo il mio Paviche dolce," she said, kneeling down to his level and hugging him as tight as she could, tears streaming from her eyes. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the building, never to return to it. After that, Pavi did have contact with her, mostly over the phone and through letters. Pavi became very upset with his father because not a month after his mother left, a new woman was walking around calling herself, 'Mrs. Largo', sporting a huge ring and soon bulging belly. Soon began the down spiral of Rotti and Pavi's relationship.

The last time Pavi saw his mother was when he was a few months later, and his mother was very ill. She was tiny and frail, wasn't able to walk. She was set up in a glamorous mansion, probably his father's way of feeling less guilty about abandoning another wife. Nonetheless, she was estatic to see her son, and she held him and they talked all day until he had to leave. She explained she never wanted to leave him, but she wasn't happy and neither was his father. When he scowled at the mention of his father, she told him to 'Ama il tuo papà' and to even love his new sibling coming, because family is the most important thing, no matter what.

'Promise me, Paviche. Promise to-a love your-a papa, and your-a brother and-a new sibling. Try to-a love your-a stepmother. Promise me, darling," she whispered, her voice was weak.

"I promise, Mama,"

She smiled sadly, holding his little hand to her face.

That was the last time he saw his mother. She died a week later, and he didn't know what became of her body, no matter how much he asked his father, who changed the subject. He was too busy with his new wife, Carlotta, who gave birth to Carmela shortly after. Carlotta was nice to him and his brother, just no where near as affectionate as Alessandra. She was pretty, thin and had chocolate brown eyes and golden hair. She wasn't overly demanding or even as intelligent as Rotti's previous wives. But she was just right for him, docile and obedient. However, Carlotta ended up dying not too long after Carmela was born, leaving his father heartbroken for years.

"My mother and father divorced when-a I was-a eight. I only-a saw her once after that-a. She died shortly after,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Mothers can't-a be with us forever, Gianna. Mag loved you very much-a. I doubt-a she would've done this knowing what-a happened to Lucia. Don't be angry at your-a mother Gia. It will-a poison the happy memories you have with her,"he advised.

Gia, who at this point had calmed down, looked at him, looking behind the mask, at the man she was speaking to, understanding her mother and Lucia may not have realized what he went through. The fact that he was comforting her like this was a reassurance that he wasn't all bad. He was _her_ papa.

"I think your mama would be proud of you," she said, drying her eyes with a tissue.

He smiled at that. Gia in many ways reminded him of his mother. Perhaps having her wasn't going to be as bad as the prospect of having a child once seemed.

**Author's Note.**

**Well, I was determined to get this chapter done today and I did! I really wanted to get to an emotional point and I hope I accomplished that. I wanted to paint a picture of the Largos and te kids and the moms and etc. I wanted there to be something personal between Pavi and Gia and I think this connected it nicely? Who knows, it's for you to decide if you like this or not! I hope you do, and I hope for reviews? **

**ama il tuo papà- love your papa**

**Mamma deve andare ora bambino. Per favore, non piangere il mio prezioso. Tu mi vedi più. Fino ad allora, si ricordi quanto ti amo il mio Paviche dolce.**

**Mommy has to go now baby. Please don't cry my precious. You'll see me again. Until then, please remember how much I love you my sweet Paviche.**


	11. Change is Constant

**Chapter Eleven**

**Change is Constant**

It had been about two weeks since the Opera. Since Gia was taken in by her father. Change took over her life at a rapid pace. The time since Lucia and her mother's death felt like ages. The days at first slowly dragged on, Gia felt numb. The days were no longer at the slow pace they were. She found things to do to amuse herself. Desiree would come and talk with her, listen to her talk about her books she would be reading. Her interest in Anne Boleyn and the Tudor dynasty still in her mind and she could go on and on about the subjects. Desiree was amazed how precocious Gia was. She was more interested in reading and practicing her music than playing. Although seeing the little girl play with her huge dog, Duke, was pretty fun to watch. Gianna was doing much better than she was. She's smiling and becoming more and more loquacious. She charmed really anyone she met, a trait you could trace to either of her parents.

Since her talk with Pavi days earlier he had been visiting her more and would watch as she played piano or listen to her talk about what she was reading. To him, she seemed to be everything a child should be, smart, polite and pretty. As much as he had never been too fond of children, there was just something about Gia that could make anyone like her. Perhaps somewhere deep down inside he was learning to be a father. As Gia said, he felt that his mother would be proud of him, and that only made him more driven to be a father to Gia. Certainly a better one than his own.

Today however, was a busy day. Desiree had things to do on her own and Pavi had to attend to things with his siblings and the business. As everyone expected, Amber couldn't handle things all by herself. Gia would be left to amuse herself until later in the day.

"Duke, I wanna do something really fun today," she said, the dog's large head resting in her lap. She sat there in her purple, damask, dress. She wasn't in the mood for playing the piano, reading or really anything of her normal routine. She may not have been aloud out much with her mother, but she was sometimes taken outside with Lucia or her mother. Neither Desiree or her father had actually said she wasn't aloud outside... Neither of them should be on this floor of the building...

"We're going outside Duke!" she decided attaching Duke's collar and leash. She couldn't think of anyone really stopping her from leaving, but to be cautious, she wouldn't waste time. Her boot's heels clicked as she ran through the building, smiling to herself. She waited patiently in the elevator with Duke and then smiled at the receptionist as she skipped out. She felt the rush of cool wind blowing through her hair. It was very chilly out, her only being in her dress with stockings and boots.

"I could've planned this a little better Duke," she said, scratching him on the head as she looked around. She decided to just wander around until she found the graveyard again. No doubt she'd find something to peak her interest there. So she started to wander randomly. She only had a vague memory of how to get to the graveyard from her home, and she wasn't at her home. It wasn't too hard to tell the distinction of getting close to the graveyard though. It seemed to grow more ominous by the second.

"Hey, you!" a boy's voice called, startling Gia, initiating Duke to be protective. She looked over to see a boy who couldn't be much older than her. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and piercing gray eyes. He was in baggy jeans and a black and gray long sleeved shirt. He had a smirk on his face.

"You're the Largo kid, right?

"Who wants to know?"

"Lucas Steele," he said, bowing dramatically.

'Gia..." she introduced, not knowing quite what to say for the last name. "This is Duke," she said petting Duke on the head, relaxing him.

"Never seen one of these kinds of dogs before," he said, marveling at Duke who relished the attention.

"Do you know how to get to the graveyard? I don't really know my way around yet,"

"I'm heading there now, come on," he smirked, leading the way.

Gia shrugged and agreed to follow.

"So, whats it like in that big, dreary, tower you're shut up in?" he said , walking along, kicking a rock.

"It isn't horrible. My room is filled with all the things I need to be happy,"

"Your mother isn't in there," he sniped.

Gia stopped, she looked hurt.

'You're right she isn't. She is in a much better place. I won't take cruel comments from someone I just met," she huffed. He already looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I' just not used to hanging around around with people my own age," he muttered, dark hair falling over his eyes.

Gia nodded and they continued walking until they found the graveyard, it's haunting atmosphere was peaceful to Gia in a way.

"So... your life must be pretty crazy now, huh?" he questioned. She looked over at the boy, not really knowing him, but she sensed he was someone who could be a friend.

"Yeah, it seems like my life has been constant change since the Opera,"

He nodded, then awkwardly looked off to the right, "Hey, Graves!" he exclaimed.

The Graverobber sauntered up to the kids, fresh zydrate in his gun. Brazenly walking around the graveyard was no rise now. Since Amber took charge, she didn't enforce graveyard patrols. If Graves couldn't get his product, where would she get her hits? Even being in charge, something she was already loosing control of, she wouldn't use the GeneCo brand zydrate. Street Grade and Graverobber was the only way she'd go.

"Ah, if it isn't my little graverobber in training, Lucas. I see you've met Gia," he said smirking. He liked Gia, she was an intelligent kid. He also greatly pitied her. She was thrown into the lion's den.

"Gia, it's actually a good thing you came, follow me," Graves instructed. She followed him off into a more secluded, less crowded area of the graveyard. There was a clean and elegantly done tombstone that read,

_Lucia Rose Evans_

_Beloved friend. _

_An Eternal Flame that even death cannot extinguish_

_2025-2056_

She keeled down to the stone commemorating Lucia. She traced the birth year and death date, her mind flashing back to Lucia's shocked face as the Repo Man removed all of GeneCo's property from her body. She shook that out of her mind and thought of Lucia's sweet smile. She had a smile that was so beautiful, Gia always went out of her way to make her smile. Lucia was always a good, loving, figure to Gia. She would always miss her.

"Thank you for making sure she was taken care of Graves. I appreciate it. I'm sure she would too,"

"No problem, kid. Couldn't let her be dumped like the rest. She's too good for that," he said of his task. His old friend had a tough life for awhile, he could at least say she was happy for the remainder of her life since going to help Mag.

"Gotta scram, kids. I'll see ya later," Graves said before sneaking off into the shadows.

"So, Lucas, how old are you by the way?"

"I'm thirteen," he said proudly, puffing out his chest to make himself seem more manly. _Oh Boy_, Gia thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Not many kids around here are much fun. I hope you could be some fun? I know that tower is a good place for some mischief!" he plotted deviously. Gia laughed.

"Maybe. You realize I'm only ten though? But I will be eleven in a few days," Oh. Her birthday was approaching. Her first birthday her instead of home. First birthday without her mother, or Lucia. A bittersweet feeling quickly swept over her.

"You're much more mature than I'd expect from a regular kid," he smiled at her. This was new. She's made a friend. Since she wasn't aloud out much, she'd never made any friends. She never really needed to. She was content to be at home with her mother and Lucia and Duke.

"Gianna?"

She could recognize Pavi's voice. _How'd he find me? _She hadn't told anyone where she was going or what she was doing. She just took Duke and left. Was it obvious she'd be here?

"I'd better go," Gia said to Lucas, who nodded.

"Until next time, Princess!" he said running off into an alley energetically.

"Who're you calling a princess?" she shouted at him, with a smirk on her face.

"Who're you-a talking to? She turned around to see Pavi standing a few feet off, looking amused.

"Well, I wasn't talking to myself! There was a boy here, Lucas,"

"Oh, you-a have a boyfriend?" he teased, smiling down at her. Her cheeks immediately turned bright red and she stammered, "No! I-I just m-met him!" she hastily defended, hiding her flushed face under her thick black hair.

"Anyways, you-a being here is-a good thing. I-a have something to-a show you," he said. Again, she nodded her head and was lead to a large stone tomb. Pavi opened the door and led Gia inside to see the tomb of Mag, Duke waiting outside. The white stone was glimmering, fresh and new stone. The inscription on the tomb was this,

_Magdalene Marie Defoe_

_2015-2056_

_Loving Mother and friend_

_"O Death, rock me asleep, bring me to quiet rest, let pass my weary guiltless ghost out of my careful breast." _

Her mother was finally put to rest properly. Gia smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. These tears weren't as sad as usual, but in a way happy. Her mother was taken care of in a beautiful way. More than she had asked for. Her tomb was erected with great precision and beauty.

"May I have a moment on my own in here?"

Pavi nodded and went outside, still within earshot of Gianna.

"Hi, mamma. I miss you. I miss you a lot. I miss Lucia a lot too. I think you'd like this, it's really very pretty. Although, I'm sure you can see it... I know you'd be worried about me, especially since Lucy died too, but I'm okay. Duke's with me. I'm with my father. I understand why you wouldn't tell me, but it's okay. I'm okay here. It's actually very nice. He's nice. He made sure you were taken care of. I also really like Desiree. I'll never stop being sad or missing you or Lucia, but I think it won't be as bad as you thought it would be. I love you mamma, I'll always love you." she finished and kissed the slate where her mother's name was written.

Pavi admired the little girl She was so sweet and innocent. Mag did all she could to make sure she's remained like that. He would try his best to ensure that was well.

**Author's Note**

**Yet another chapter! Yet another new character! Yay! I really enjoy writing this story, it's letting my creative side really work. I know I'm not the best writer, but I do appreciate those who read this and like it. Not much to say, I had to get this up tonight, I just had to. Reviews are always appreciated and wanted! **


	12. Replacement and Resentment

**Chapter Twelve**

**Replacement and Resentment**

"All I'm saying is that bribing her with gifts won't make things easier, Pavi," Desiree chided, stretching her naked body about Pavi's bed. Pavi himself was already up and dressed. He was listening to Desiree try and persuade him from not using gifts as a way to tell Gia that a replacement for Mag would be hired today. He wasn't technically using the gifts to tell her, but hoped they might distract her at least. He and his siblings all agreed it'd be better to get the Opera up and running again as soon as possible. Operas required the Largo family's presence, and since Gia was now a Largo, she'd have to attend as well. It was her birthday, which was unfortunately ironic, but it would still take place. He did feel a bit guilty about dropping this bomb on her on her birthday, but perhaps, she'd show that courage and strong demeanor she's been showing for the past three weeks.

"Bella, it-a will be better to-a let her deal with it-a," he said, admiring Desiree's body. He was never limited to one woman and she knew that, but she never denied him access to her perfect, natural body. She was not only a friend since childhood, intelligent and loving, she was untouched by the knife which enhance so many bodies. He eyed her perfect, large breasts, tempted to bed her again. His eying did not go unnoticed and she puckered her smirking lips and wiggled a long, elegant, manicured finger. She got up from the large bed, escaping the black and silver silk sheets. She slipped into a short, black, satin robe with lace covering the back revealing her porcelain skin.

He grabbed her, his arm snaking around her waist, other hand removing the right shoulder of the robe, leaving her breast out of the robe. Her back arched and she sighed. "No, no. You have things to do. You can't do this again and then go see your daughter, it's not right," she giggled, puling her robe back up. He caressed her face, tracing her bottom lip, her playfully biting his thumb.

"Ah, bella, you-a have such-a beautiful face," Pavi muttered, his other hand still caressed her delicate face.

"Thank you. I like it, I think I'll keep it," she laughed. "Now, show me what you got for Gia," she purred. He nodded and released her. Pavi walked over to a black marble table on the other side of his bedroom and showed her the gifts he'd gotten for Gia. Desiree beamed. She was proud of Pavi for really showing affection towards Gia.

"I think she'll really enjoy these, Mr. Largo. Good choice. And the replica of this necklace is perfect. It even looks like it's been aged five hundred years..." she praised.

"Replica? No, no. It's-a the real thing. It-a once rested on-a the ill fated neck of-a the lady," he smirked. "When-a you're a Largo, nothing is-a too hard to-a get-a your hands on," The Largos clearly held very much power. When they said jump, you asked how high. When Pavi Largo asked you to find a historical artifact which was worth millions, you didn't ask why, you just did as you were told.

"Well, aren't you just wonderful," she remarked. "I also notice you got yourself a little something?"

He smirked. She knew he's never change those ways about him. The women, the faces. They were the components that made up Paviche Largo. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but Desiree had known him since childhood. She was used to the odd behavior, and she accepted it.

"Now, if-a you will excuse me, bella. I will now-a go see Gianna," he said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

Pavi strode through to Gia's apartments, and knocked on her bedroom door. No response.

"Gianna?" he knocked again. He heard muttering. He entered the room to find Gia curled up comfortably in bed, face to face with the dog, both sleeping peacefully. It was around nine thirty and he had place to be, so she'd just have to sacrifice sleep.

"Gia, please wake up-a," he said, gently shaking her awake. She slowly rose, eyes still closed and her hair was dominated by thick curls. He laughed at this. Carmela's hair did the same thing when she was little, before she altered everything about herself.

"I have-a some things to-a do today, but I thought I would-a bring you you're presents before," he smiled. She looked groggily taken aback.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. He shrugged and handed her the little box. She opened it to see a necklace. It was a black choker necklace with a diamond L in the middle of the necklace. It was so beautiful, so wonderful. She never had anything like this, her mother thought her too young for fancy jewelry. This was stunning. She stared gaping and stuttered, "Thank you so much. It's so pretty," she thanked him, smiling, holding the necklace gently.

"That's not-a all," he said, handing her another similar box. "Be careful opening this-a one, it's-a delicate," he warned. She nodded and gently pulled out the long string of pearls, clearly aged, yet still beautiful. She soon found the little B pendent on it. "This is so pretty! Just like the one Anne Boleyn wore," she sighed.

"It-a is the one Anne Boleyn-a wore,"

"No! It can't still possibly be surviving!"

"Then-a why are you-a holding it?"

"How is it possible that this still exists?"

"I don't-a know. But, I take it-a you like it?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much. I'll treasure them," she said. These were quite the gifts, the Boleyn necklace being very personal, he knew she was interested in that time and the doomed queen herself. The little L necklace was a more important gesture though. She was finally starting to really be happy again, and she enjoyed having a father who acknowledged her and tried to do what was right and be loving in his own way to her.

"I'm-a glad. Now, I have something I need-a to speak with-a you about," he began. He sat down on the edge of the bed watching her put on the L necklace. She smiled brightly.

"Today, my siblings and I must-a hire a new opera singer," he started. He could see her face fall, smile slowly faded into a frown. "It's-a only for-a business. We must-a get things back to-a normal," he added. _Normal. What was normal anymore?_ He thought to himself turning his head away. He then looked back at Gia, who had a solemn look upon her young face. She sight and smiled a tiny bit and shook her head.

"I'm-a sorry about this-a being today,"

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine. I understand," she said. Once again, she'd show a certain maturity that was hard to expect from an eleven year old. She had the endurance and spirit of Mag, certainly.

"May I come see if I wanted to?" she asked.

"Si, I see no reason why-a not,"

"And can I go outside?" She asked. Last time she went outside without telling anyone Desiree became panicked, and told her to ask next time she went out.

"I suppose, just-a don't go too-a far," he instructed. Pavi knew Desiree was beginning to become bonded with Gia and her feathers were ruffled when she didn't know where she was. Desiree was becoming very maternal to Gia, which was a good thing, having a maternal figure around must be good for young girls. When Marni was with his father, Carmela, was still Carmela, and was still the sweet little sister he adored, she was a good influence on the motherless girl. When Marni left, a choice which ended badly for her and Wallace, Amber was alright for a while, but as she entered her teen years she became increasingly spoiled and began her strive for perfection. Desiree was the kind of person Gia would need. She was kind and loving.

"I wont. Thank you,"

He smiled to her and left the room. Gia then got up and tamed her head of wild curls and got dressed into a black skirt and purple long sleeved shirt. She put her shoes on and fed Duke, who was following her around whining, a habit he picked up when he was a puppy. She took care of things and then heard a taping coming from her balcony. She walked over and opened the door, dodging a flying rock.

"Hey!"

"Whoops, sorry princess!"

It was Lucas. The boy who hung around with Graverobber and decided he would become friends with Gia. She enjoyed having someone of her own age to hang around with, but the nickname of 'Princess' was getting under her skin.

"Wanna come down and hang out?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a moment," she said. She got Duke's leash on and they were out the door. Desiree insisted that anytime Gia did go out, she'd bring Duke, to put her mind at ease. She appreciated Desiree was worried about her, but Gia was only now free to wander around a little, the last thing she needed was to have another overprotective force on her.

"Hey, Princess!" Lucas called. She scowled.

"Oh, look, you've even been crowned!" he snickered pointing to her her necklace.

"Ha-hah, you're so funny. But, fine. Call me princess. I won't help you get in to see the new opera singer!" she said sticking her tongue out and walking back into the building.

"Ah, fine. Might as well have some fun," he said, running off into the building with her. Passing the hoards of giggling genterns, Lucas was a little bit distracted. Gia rolled her eyes. _Such a boy_, she thought to herself.

They quickly made their way to the auditorium where they watched a young girl who looked about twenty in a long dress. She had a pretty enough voice, but nowhere near her mother's beautiful and unforgettable voice. She saw her father and his siblings. Amber was in a haze, Luigi looked angry as usual and her father was looking at the girl with a face she couldn't make out. It was a little creepy, a little bit towards the kind of look he'd give towards Desiree, but she was his... His girlfriend? She didn't know what Desiree was to her father, but the young girl was clearly interesting to her father. The young girl walked down to the Largos and started to sign papers held up by a gentern.

"Let's go see the new voice of GeneCo," Lucas suggested a little too eagerly. Gia shrugged and walked off with Lucas to the group.

"Ah, Alexis, this is-a my daughter, Gianna, and her little friend-a, Lucas," he introduced. Gia looked at the woman. Her hair was so blond it was almost white, her body clearly enhanced, she could see fading surgery scars on her olive colored skin and especially could see since her dress had a sheer upper half, revealing her augmented breasts.

"Oh, what cuties," she squealed, leaning down to their level. Lucas was in awe of the beautiful woman, and Gia didn't know how to respond to this.

"She's not wearing a shirt. Or a bra," Gia said flabbergasted by such an inappropriate opera outfit. Even for rehearsals, Mag would give off elegance and beauty. This woman gave off none of that.

"That's because, Gianna, she is wearing a sheer dress," Desiree clicked over, in a tight leather dress and knee high leather boots. Desiree gave off class by her attitude and even then, she never wore anything that revealing and was always covering everything that should be covered and be beautiful. Desiree had covered her hand over Lucas and Gia's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just wanted to look as best as I could,"

"That involves your breasts showing?" Desiree quipped.

"Dez, calm yourself," Amber sighed, eyes glazed over. "She looks gorgeous."

"Either way, it doesn't matter, she's the new voice of GeneCo," Luigi said, ignoring his sister's drug induced behavior.

"Well then, that-a settle's it-a," Pavi said, looking up and down at the young songstress. Desiree glared over at Alexis who had her arms crossed so her breasts would be covered and Desiree uncovered Gia and Luke's eyes. Gia could only see her father's interest in the girl and the tension Desiree felt. _This is going to be much different then from when Mom was the singer... Happy birthday to me,_ Gia thought to herself.

**Author's Note**

**And now we venture into this chapter. I wanted to establish the Pavi/Desiree relationship and I have plans for them and Gia and all of this and I'm really excited! I really hope you guys will review this and let me know what you think! And I know, Anne Boleyn's necklace couldn't possibly still exist, but it was an idea I hatched awhile ago. **


	13. Author's Note: Please Read

**Author's Note**

**Hey, everyone. I've been having doubts about continuing my story. I mean, I appreciate everyone who reads it and likes it, but I haven't been getting reviews. Oh, I sound silly I know. But I'm always doubting myself. I really want to know if you guys like this story! It was really great in the beginning, I got quite a few reviews and now it's just, I haven't gotten very many. I'm still writing the next chapter, but I really ask of you, if you like this story, PLEASE review it! I really wanna know your opinions!**


	14. Paths Crossed

Chapter Thirteen

Paths Crossed

"I don't like her," Gia commented on the new soprano of GeneCo.

"You don't know her, Gianna," Desiree retorted, putting her hair up into a neat bun. Gia sat on Desiree's large bed. She traced the intricate golden frame of Desiree's bed. She and Desiree were discussing sprucing up Gia's room. She was sick of the gloominess of her room and Desiree promised her that they would paint it and spruce it up.

"She just isn't like my mother," Gia sighed. Desiree looked down at the girl she had been a maternal figure too. She knew Gia was doing much better than when she first came her, but she also knew that it was natural for her to miss her mother. She talked about her often to Desiree. Her beauty, her voice, her kindness. Seeing someone who was now taking that place was difficult to accept.

"Gia, no one can ever replace your mother, and no one is trying to. Alexis is the new singer, but she will never replace Mag. For one, she isn't talented enough. Secondly, she certainly isn't smart enough to," Desiree smirked. Gia took it that Desiree didn't like her much either. It'd only been a day since she was hired and Pavi was paying an awful lot of attention to the young girl who was only nineteen years old.

"She's just a new, shiny toy," Desiree commented dryly. Gia seemed puzzled at this, and didn't really know how to respond, so she rolled over and looked into Desiree's closet, admiring all her beautiful clothes, shoes and jewelry.

"You have so many pretty clothes Desiree," Gia marveled. Desiree was always fashionable. She always had the clothes that showed off her curves, although for the past few days she had been wearing looser clothes. Gia didn't think much of it. She still dressed beautifully.

"Desiree, can I ask you a question?" Gia requested, rolling back onto Desiree's red bedspread and dropping her head off of the edge of the bed, looking up at Desiree. Desiree smiled down at her,

"Of course, Gia,"

"Are you my dad's girlfriend?" she said, smiling.

Desiree gave her a sly smile. "I suppose, in a way. I've known him and his siblings for a very long time," she said, observing herself in the mirror, fixing her make-up, paying extra attention to her clothes.

"How long?"

"Oh, since I was about five. Amber was four, Luigi was thirteen and Pavi was eight. My father was a big investor in GeneCo, he was friends with their father, I kind of got sorted in with them," she smiled, remembering the days where she and Carmela would play. The boys didn't play with them. She only hung around with the boys when her and Carmela were older. Her and Carmela, now Amber Sweet, were very good friends growing up. Desiree still loved Amber like a sister, but to a lesser extent. She wasn't the same girl anymore.

"Desiree?"

Desiree shook her head and snapped out of the memories to see Gia looking at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry Gia, I zoned out," she apologized. Desiree joined Gia on the bed and hung her head off of the edge as Gia had done. Gia looked around the room at the light pink walls, and the bright furnishings of Desiree's room, and was still deciding on what to do with her own room.

"Gia, how about I surprise you with how your room will look?" Desiree proposed. Gia pondered on this idea. Desiree had a lot of style to her and her room, and Gia herself had no idea what to do. "That way, when you're back from hanging out with your friend, it'll be done,"

"You can get it done in a few hours?" Gia asked skeptically. Desiree put on a sly smile. This was really no trouble at all, she could get it done before Gia returned.

"Alright, I trust you," Gia said. She looked around awkwardly for a moment before returning upward to a regular position. "I have another question," she said quietly. Desiree sat up with Gia, "Go ahead,"

"Do you think... I mean... I haven't really addressed it," Gia stuttered.

"Gia, what is it?"

"Do you think he would mind if I started to call him dad? I don't want to make it awkward or anything," Gia finished, looking down.

"Oh, Gia, I know he wouldn't mind," Desiree smiled. She knew the amount of affection that was growing for Gia from Pavi. It's made Desiree's heart soar to hear him talk about her, praising how smart she is, or how sweet, or how beautiful she is. She had mentioned it to him before and he had said "It would-a be wonderful If-a she felt comfortable enough for that-a,". Him adapting to becoming a father was a huge joy and relief to Desiree. Gia smiled at this and said goodbye to Desiree and ran off to meet with Lucas.

Gia ran as quickly as her boots had allowed her. When she got outside she adjusted her skirt and waited for Lucas to arrive. He told her it was very important and that she wouldn't regret coming out. Gia already regretted it, it was freezing. She pulled her boots up as far they could go, just below her knee and buttoned up her large dark purple jacket.

"There you are! It took you long enough to get here!" Gia scolded. Her friend seemed to always be late. He also seemed dressed a little better than usual, still in ratty jeans though. She knew very little of his home life, only that his mother was a junkie, and he saw her very little. She didn't even know where he lived. Gia definitely didn't know how he got a big and comfortable new jacket. She was of course happy that he's be warm though.

"Come on," he said grabbing her by the hand and running off, dragging Gia along with him. "I'll explain when we get there!" he said, a mischievous look in his gray eyes. He led her quickly through the streets and they found their way to an old eerie house. She pulled her wrist out of Lucas' surprisingly strong grip.

"Why are we here? What's so important that you had to practically yank my arm out of it's socket?" Gia barked, agitated by the lack of information and treatment Lucas gave her. The boy looked over at her, catching his breath, "This is important. There's someone you need to meet! You can thank me later," he smiled. Gia rolled his eyes, she didn't realize he was serious."Graves!"

Out of the house walked Graverobber in his usual attire and had on his usual smug smirk. Behind him there was a young girl. She was skinny and short. She had dark hair and dark eyes and wore a black sweater and a black skirt. _Not a very colorful girl...___Gia thought to herself. But then it struck Gia. The girl... It was the girl from the Opera!

"Gianna, this is Shilo Wallace, Marni's daughter. Shilo, this is Gianna Defoe Largo. Mag's daughter," Graverobber introduced.

"But, I thought Marni's baby died with her? That's what my mother said," Gia asked. This was all very confusing to her. Mag had always been under the impression that her goddaughter had died at birth with Marni, why would she not know she didn't?

"My father," Shilo began, taking a shaky breath, "Lied to your mother and told her I died with my mother. He kept me hidden from the world. I only just met your mother on the day of the opera," Shilo explained. She smiled at Gia, seeing the similarities to Mag.

"We'll leave you two alone for awhile," Graves said, taking Lucas by the shoulder and they ran off towards the graveyard.

"I knew I recognized you. I saw you on the magazine," Gia explained. "You look just like Marni. My mom always talked about her," Gia said. Shilo smiled at the young girl.

"You look just like your mother too," Shilo said. In the month it had been since the Opera, Shilo had become used to the outside world now. Not as much as a normal person who had grown up freely would, but she was adjusting well.

"What was growing up like for you?" Shilo asked. Gia began to explain how she was raised. How she was taken care of by her mother with the help of Lucia, how she wasn't allowed in public all that much, and she never knew who her father was. She went into the explanation of what happened to her after the Opera when both her mother and Lucia were dead. Shilo also told her story.

"So your father was the Repo Man?" Gia asked, picturing the tall uniformed man hovering over Lucia removing organs from her body.

"Yes," Shilo said quietly. She still loved her father very much and missed him, but he had caused her so much pain. Yet Gia could sympathize with her. Gia explained the feeling of abandonment she had towards her mother since she willingly took death and didn't fight.

"Sometimes I just feel so helpless and scared, and I can't feel any hope," Gia said. These feelings had been nagging at her heart even though she was seemingly happy.

"Did your mother ever show you my mother singing, Gia?" Shilo asked. Gia nodded her head remembering the music her mother encouraged her to take to heart, "_Chase the Morning, Yield for Nothing,"_

"She also told me to live my life to it's fullest, and be the best person I could be. I think she'd want to tell you the same thing and be happy you're doing it,"

Gia smiled up at her mother's goddaughter. It seemed incredible that she could've known her for years and grown up with her but was only just meeting her.

"I think our mothers would be happy that we've finally met each other. Now we can be friends," Gia smiled. Shilo returned the smile, and nodded her head. It this would be something Gia would thank Lucas for.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so with the sacrifice of sleep, I got this chapter done! Tomorrow should be fun! Mondays on five hours of sleep always are... Anyways, I really want to thank you all for the response to the doubts of mine. It's really reassuring that you all want me to continue! I will continue this story and may already have a sequel idea. Anyways thank you all! I hope to wake up to some reviews! :D **


	15. Little China Doll

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Little China Doll**

"Look how pretty you look!" Amber Sweet gushed at her niece. Amber decided she wanted to buy Gia new clothes for the opera. She wanted the "Littlest Largo", as Amber had grown accustomed to calling Gia, to look stunning. The opera was in the next day and Amber was showering her in new clothes. Gia now had a midnight blue long sleeved dress that had an appropriately sized princess style skirting that went down to her knees. Amber had stockings and a pair of little heels matched to the dress and Gia tried those on with it. Gia really actually enjoyed this. Amber was sober and nice, completely new as usual. Plumper lips, light brown hair, and higher cheekbones. She wore a long elaborate pink satin gown and high heels, she referred to this as her "Casual wear"

"Do you love it?" Amber asked eagerly, smiling brightly at Gia. Gia nodded. She did like nice clothes. Not that her own clothes weren't nice, they were very nice. She could however appreciate a nice new dress. She was excited and nervous about the opera tomorrow night. She really did not like the new air headed singer, Alexis. She was spending a lot of time with her father and often he would try and make Gia interact with Alexis and Gia detested it. Pavi's attentions on the young new girl did not go unnoticed by Desiree who seemed to be saddened by the lack of attention. She was always the center of his romantic affections other than genterns who he only used for sex and faces. Desiree seemed very down in the dumps and Gia didn't like it. She had become very moody and had begun to wear very loose clothing, a huge difference from the usual skin tight clothing she wore.

Gia now had many new clothes, shoes and necklaces and rings and all the accessories she could imagine.

"I always wanted a little sister to do this with," Amber said, she then looked at Gia and smiled brightly, "Now I have you! Not to mention Desiree is preg-," Amber cut off awkwardly. Gia didn't know what to say. _Desiree is pregnant? _Amber had her new bodyguards take the heavy boxes of clothes and other things into Gia's rooms.

"Gia, you'll have to excuse me. I have some business to take care of," Amber said, looking at her golden, diamond studded watch.

"Okay. Thank very much for all of this," she thanked her aunt. Amber turned around as she was walking away and gave her a wink. Gia went back into the room and slipped out of the dress and and back into her own clothes and then went back in the direction of her own room. She stopped for a moment, hearing giggles. She peered from around the corner and saw Pavi with Alexis leaving his room. Alexis in a short, silky, red robe and being kissed by Pavi. She bid him farewell and left in the opposite direction.

"You can't do that!"

Pavi turned around to see Gia stomping towards him, an angry look on her own face.

"You can't be with her, you're with Desiree!" Gia pleaded, her face turning as red as her shirt. Pavi tried to say something but Gia was on a rant and at this point there was no interrupting.

"I don't understand how anyone could like anyone as annoying as Alexis! Desiree is nice and beautiful and caring and smart. Not to mention that she's pregnant!" Gia finished, her heart racing and face flushing. With that, which she instantly regretted bringing up, she stomped past him and ran into her room slamming the door. Pavi was shocked. For one, no one ever really spoke to him like that. He was a Largo, you showed respect to the Largos. Secondly, Desiree...

"Pavi?" Desiree approached. He did notice she wasn't wearing the clothes she wore which was skit tight and skimpy, but she wore a long flowing black dress instead. Her face still adorned with her usual make up styling of eyeliner.

"Ciao, Bella. How're you?"

"I'm fine thank you," she said. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist gently and pulled her to him. He placed his hand on her stomach revealing a bulge. She looked afraid, as if she were almost about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I know-" she whimpered.

"Do not-a cry Desiree. You did not-a do anything-a wrong," he comforted.

"You don't want this," she cried. "You've never wanted children. Gia was something unexpected and," again, she was cut off.

"Never mind mind-a what I said in-a the past," he said. He did always love Desiree as much as someone like him could love a woman. She was better than any woman he had before and he always knew that. She might not have known that.

"Do not-a cry, amore. This is-a different," he comforted. Her crying had ceased and she was calming herself now. He kissed her on the forehead and they walked off, Pavi explaining what had just happened.

Later on that evening Desiree had a talk with Gia on why she should control her tempter a little more. Though she was happy to have the weight off of her shoulders.

"How much longer will it be until the baby is born?"

"Four months,"

"I see. Are you excited?"

"I am," Desiree smiled, placing a hand on her belly, which grew so rapidly in the past month. Gia and her spoke for awhile. About an hour later, Desiree left, kissing Gia on the cheek goodnight. Getting ready for bed she head sounds outside through her open door leading onto her balcony. She walked out expecting Lucas but saw nothing. She heard the sounds again and nothing. She couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She ran back into her rooms and locked the door and made sure all her windows were shut tightly and then curled up with Duke and fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

**Short chapter I know! I just wanted to update this before I leave for Spring Break. I won't have my laptop so I won't be writing. I don't know, I feel this chapter Is rushed but I wanted it up and I have a huge plot in this coming up, so the next chapter will be great! I hope to come home to lots of reviews! :)**


	16. At the Opera Tonight

**Chapter Fifteen**

**At the Opera Tonight**

"Gia, please hold still!" Desiree begged, trying to get Gia's perfectly coiffed black curls to stay in place while pulling her beautiful, blue dress over the mass of curls. Gia fussed, while she enjoyed having such pretty things, she didn't feel it was worth this much trouble of looking nice when she didn't even want to attend this opera. Alexis was an airhead. She was trashy and a replacement for Mag- Not that she even came close to Mag's grace and charm. Alexis won people over with her body and her flirtatious attitude.

"Why do _I _have to go?" Gia whined.

Desiree, in a beautiful mermaid styled black gown which wasn't too tight on her bulging belly, rolled her eyes. Gia had been trying desperately to escape going to the Opera. She understood why she didn't like Alexis – Desiree wasn't too fond of the girl herself. None the less, Pavi wanted them both there. Having Gia there would also be good press. This Opera would be nothing like the last one obviously and everything would go smoothly.

"Because, Gianna, your father wants you there,"_ Not to mention it would be very good press,_ Desiree thought to herself about Amber ranting on and on about why Gia was such a media goldmine.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll enjoy the show,"

"How can anyone enjoy the show with that pinhead Alexis there?" Gia scowled. "I bet she can't even sing all that well. Everyone knows why she was really hired,"

This shocked Desiree. Gia should definitely not know why Alexis was hired...

"She is just a pretty face. But I bet she's only pretty because she's had so many surgeries,"

"Gia, calm down. Alexis isn't important. She isn't memorable like your mother. Alexis is just a pretty girl who can sing. Okay? Nothing more, nothing less, " Desiree assured Gia while putting on her own necklace of beautiful, shimmering diamonds. Gia pouted while Desiree put on Gia's little 'L' necklace. She put on her little heels and looked in the mirror. It was almost as if she saw her mother staring back at her. "_You look so beautiful in that shade of blue Gianna_," Her mother would always say. Midnight blue was Mag's favorite color and her favorite color on Gia.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look so beautiful, Gia,"

"My mom always loved this color. I think she would've like this," Gia said somberly. Desiree nodded her head and put a hand on her shoulder as they looked into the large mirror.

"Are you ready?"

Gia sighed, "Yes,"

The girls walked out of Desiree's room, their heels clicking down the silent hallways. Desiree certainly wasn't letting pregnancy make her any less fashionable considering the tightness of her dress and the high heels she wore. She wasn't too large, but she was noticeably pregnant, something that was sure to be in the tabloids by tomorrow.

"Ah, there are-a the belle signore della notte," Pavi greeted, looking dapper in a suit with a blood red tie, and yet another new face. He took Desiree's hand and kissed it gently.

"How are you-a feeling la mia bellezza?"

"I'm feeling excellent," Desiree responded, smiling brightly.

"Gianna, you look-a bella," he complimented. Gia smiled shyly. She felt like a princess in that moment, when they walked into the theater, everyone looked at her and smiled. Waved to her, told her how pretty she was, photos were taken of her. She was the center of attention and she loved it. Yet, midway to walking to the seats where they would meet up with Luigi and Amber. She saw her mother, the night of the opera, everything was dark.

"I would rather be... Blind," Mag sang and then gouged her eyes out, freeing herself from her cage,yet dooming herself too. Blood. Blood drips down her mother's face and splatters as she is impaled on the fence.

"Gia?" she was shook out of her flashback to see Pavi and Desiree looking at her. Gia shook it off and continued walking. They found the other Largo siblings and took their seats. Amber looked buzzed again and Luigi was cursing about the press.

Finally the show started. What Alexis came out in was horrifying to Gia. She came out in a corset and a garter belt with lacy panties. The corset didn't even cover her breasts, it simply lifted them. Her large, augmented breasts were bare said for duck tape crossed over. This was what people liked? How? Her mother always wore beautiful, elegant costumes. This was cheap and trashy. Gia looked around bewildered. No one else seemed to be shocked at this.

The music then started and the blond began to sing. Her voice wasn't bad, but it was nowhere near as good as her mother's. People seemed to be mesmerized by her though. She was graceful on stage and her voice flowed very well, but still. Seeing this girl, this young girl who seemed to be getting by on sex and beauty was in her mother's place. She didn't deserve it at all. It was midway through the song when Gia had decided she'd had enough,

"I need some air," Gia whispered to Desiree. She didn;t wait for a response before leaving the theater as quietly as possible. She crept outside to the dim alleyway. Anywhere else but the alley would be swarmed with people. So she crept out taking a deep breath, relaxing herself as she could.

"Hey there, Miss Largo,"

Gia froze. She didn't recognize this voice. It was cold and sharp. Before she even had time to react she was being pulled by the hair into someone's large arms. Gia didn;t hesitate to scream. Another man joined then and he proceeded to open a nearly parked car's back.

"Let her go you freaks!"

The men laughed. Lucas. He stood no chance against these men. He kicked and punched the man holding Gia, but it was not use, he didn't budge.

"Lucas! Get my father! Get Desiree! Get anybody!" she screamed as she was dragged off. The other man proceeded to punch Lucas in the face. He wasn't hit as hard as a man of his stature could hit, but it was enough to make Lucas face spew blood.

He could only watch helplessly as they duct tapped Gia's mouth and threw her in the back of the truck, driving off.

**Author's Note**

**DUN DUN DUHHHHH. K, I had that planned for awhile, so it finally happened! Sorry for not updating. School is torture. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews! Please keep them coming! Or maybe Gia's fate will be a little gristly. LOL. RANSOM. Until next time. **

the belle signore della notte-the lovely ladies of the night,

la mia bellezza-my beauty


	17. Missing

**Chapter 16**

**Missing**

"I have no idea where she could've gone. She said she was only going out for a minute to get air..." Desiree commented. She was getting worried. The show had been over for twenty minutes. No one seemed to notice that she had gone, so Amber wasn't too concerned. She was however concerned with looking fabulous in her short, low cut, pink, sequined mini dress.

"She probably didn't want to listen to that idiot sing," Amber commented.

"I don't think she'd stay out this long," Desiree muttered. She was pacing back and forth in the opera's lobby. Pavi and Luigi had gone to security to see if anyone had seen Gia.

"Well? Did anyone see her?" Desiree demanded.

"No. No sign of her," Luigi replied. He may not be the most calm or loving person, but he knew how sketchy people would lurk around during operas. Even he was worried. When Luigi was worried, things were not good.

"Don't-a fret, mi more, I'm-a sure she will-a turn up," Pavi comforted, holding both of her hands up and kissing them.

"Hey, Doesn't that kid hang around with Gia?" Amber suggested pointing her finger at Lucas, whose face was bruised and bloodied.

"Oh my god! Lucas! What happened to you?!" Desiree exclaimed, running to him and kneeling down as best as she could to his level. Lucas was panting from running so fast, and he could only see out of one eye.

"They took Gia!" he blurted out. Everyone froze. Pavi ran over.

"Who?"

"I don't know," he said. "I tried to stop them, they hit me. They were big guys. Scary looking. They threw Gia in a car and drove off with her!" He exclaimed, blood continually streaming down his face. Desiree stood there, pale while Pavi's mind raced. There were thousands of people who hated GeneCo, obviously. Amber had exposed the weakest and most vulnerable member of the family to the entire world. He could only think of the amount of people who wanted revenge and how far they would go to extract it. This was the real moment that he had realized how he had changed. Gianna, this orphaned little girl had changed his life in such a manner he never thought possible. She was sweet and kind, talented and beautiful, everything that Mag was. She was also his daughter. She was getting happier, she enjoyed Desiree and even made him value her more. He was becoming someone he felt his mother could've been proud of. His father too perhaps... All of because of Gia.

Now, she was gone.

"Get-a everyone out-a," Pavi demanded to his brother to handle. Normally, Luigi would never allow his younger, effeminate, brother to speak to him like this, but this was a different situation and he went forward, screaming profanities at anyone in his way.

"Lucas, you have-a no idea where-a they went?" he asked the bruised boy.

"No, I can't see too well," he muttered. His face was swollen and still oozing blood.

"Desiree, you wait-a here, get him-a fixed up. I will arrange for-a searches all over-a Sanitarium," he promised. Desiree nodded, still pale, she couldn't imagine how scared Gia must be, and she couldn't bear the thought of Gia being hurt when Desiree let her leave, just thinking about it gave her sharp stomach pains. Her face contorted and her perfectly manicured hand fell down to her bump. Pavi looked back and cupped her face, "Do not-a fret, we will-a get her-a back. Don't let-a yourself bring-a so much stress you hurt-a yourself or-a the baby," he warned, she nodded.

"Come on Lucas," she said, gently putting her hand on his shoulder and guiding the boy to someplace she could get him taken care of.

Meanwhile, Amber was still standing there. She was stiff and staring at the ground, her blue eyes clouded with guilt and her face showing more signs of remorse than he had ever seen. She was the one who insisted on exposing Gia to the world. She showed her off like a prize show dog and now Gia was in the hands of God knows who. She shuddered at the thought of what could happen to her niece.

"This is my fault," she whimpered. Pavi was shocked at this outpouring of guilt. She had never taken responsibility for anything she had done. Amber was Daddy's little princess and she got away with everything she did from the time she was out of the cradle. It wasn't Amber's fault though, really. Hundreds of thousands hated GeneCo. They killed their loved ones and they must have a burning hatred within their beings for the company that would gladly kill someone if they didn't follow their rules.

"Sorella, crying about this will not-a help the situation," he said. "Now-a, you can stay-a here and cry, or you can come help me get-a people on-a this," he said. The sooner he got the GenCops on this and when they got her back, the better.

"How're you so calm?" she asked him. Calm. That was funny to him. He had never felt more scared in his life. Not even when his mother left did he feel this terrified. Whoever had her had no problem hurting a boy who posed no threat to grown men, what would they do to a little girl who had no chance of defending herself against them and to whose family they would more than likely love to see burn?

"I'm-a not calm. I've never been-a so terrified in-a my life. But, I need to take care of-a this so we can-a get her-a back," he explained. Amber nodded, shakily. He took his sister's hand and he hugged her. Amber was shocked, for one, she hadn't hugged him in years. Secondly, she was hugging him back. This shocked him almost as much as it had her. Once they released they both walked off, eager to get GenCops on the task of finding Gia.

Gia finally woke up after the traumatic event of being snatched. When she was thrown in the car of strangers, she did as she had before, blacked out. She had no idea where she was. Who took her? Why? These questions spun in her head. She remembered Lucas, trying to save her. She shook her head, her eyesight coming to. She was in a dark room, dull, gray walls. A bookshelf holding a few books, the bed she was placed on, it was feminine, with iron poster bed. There was a small table with a lamp on it. Turning the lamp on, she opened a small book she found on the floor next to the bed. Opening it up, she saw photos of different people, their faces crossed off and organs drawn next to their names. _Repo Victims_, she thought to herself. She flipped another page and it had a small poster of her mother on it, her eyes filled in with red, her name scratched out. Gia's heart began to race. Wherever she was, she very much hoped she wouldn't be here long. She looked around, terrified, she was trying to make sense of all this. Why her? What would anybody want with her? Gia then froze. She heard something. _Footsteps._ She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face, the only thing she could do to try and calm herself in this situation.

The door opened. Two men and a woman entered. One man was older, his face withered with stress, apparent in his pale skin. He had salt and pepper hair and was in a dark suit like the other man, who was a great deal younger than him. The younger man had dark brown hair, and nearly black terrifying eyes. He was young and muscular, but different from the men who grabber her. The woman was frail looking. She wasn't old, but she was middle aged. Soft, brown hair fell to her shoulders. Her hair color matched with her warm, chocolate brown eyes and she had olive colored skin. She wore simple clothing, a black, long sleeved blouse and dark jeans. The younger man approached.

"Well, well. Finally, we've met Gianna Largo. The precious little Largo brat," he sneered. Gia still had her head down. He walked over and tanked her hair, jerking her head up.

"Ah, what a pretty face. I'm surprised your daddy hasn't stolen it," he growled. "Do you know why you're here Gia?" he questioned menacingly. She shook her head.

"You're here because we've all lost someone very important to us because of your family. Not only us either, we have a lot of friends who wouldn't mind seeing the Largos gone," he commented. "Now your family can loose someone precious to them," he finished. "Pleasant dreams, Miss Largo," he purred. The older people left with him, the woman looking back on her, sympathy in her eyes. Gia felt her heart race even faster. _What was going to happen to her?_

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter finished, and this one early in the afternoon and not late at night depriving me of sleep. Yay! Anyways, yes, we have gotten to this point, and I tried to keep everyone in character but put my own twist on it and so, I hope it came out decent. I really appreciate everyone who reads this story and who is in the Repo! Army! Because, of course, Repo is fucking amazing. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. It makes me happy. **


	18. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. Just wanted to update you on the story. I'm very pleased with how it's coming along, but I don't know how much time I will have to work on it. I've gotten a job and school, though I only have two weeks left. But, I'm wondering how many of you would like me to continue on writing this? Again, I haven't gotten many reviews and that makes me a little sad (I highly encourage reviews please!) but, how many would be sad if I stopped writing this?

Let me know. PLEASE, review.

-C


End file.
